


This ain't no choir

by Spideypooliio



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: A/O/B mentioning, Accidental Knotting, After s2 DareDevil, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Frank Castle, Angst, Atheist Character, Bit of Freeform, Bottom Matt Murdock, Cockblocking, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, Dom Frank Castle, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Frank Castle Angst, Freeform, Fucking, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Frank Castle, Hurt Matt, Hurt Matt Murdock, Jealous Frank Castle, Jealousy, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Knotting, Large Cock, Let them be happy!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mentions of Relegion, Mentions of Spideypool, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, New Lovers, Old Lovers, Omega Matt Murdock, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sobbing, Unrequited Love, beta, dominant frank castle, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooliio/pseuds/Spideypooliio
Summary: *In the process of spellchecking*[[This starts after season 2 of Daredevil but not after the Defenders or going onto season 3 of Daredevil or to Punisher series. This is fanfiction and soley made for the enjoyment of others and my self to read my idea for my very first DD X Punsiher fanfic enjoy♡]]Years passed and Frank Castle is back in Hell's kitchen he hasn't forgot about his family and is doing work on the low but now he has his eye's on a figure in red, Daredevil.Matt Murdock is a human disaster after Elektra and very religious. Strange accuarances start to happen in Hell's kitchen that lead to an unexpected team up to figure out what the Hell is going on.





	1. Stubborn as a rock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this fanfic! I hope to continue it to the end and any extra ideas I add to it will be credited to the rightful fanfic owners x,p please bare my long hiatus and I hope you guys like this fanfic! Cause I love MattXFrank and I there should be more Fanfics for them :,♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens so fast and Matt needs time to think aswell as Frank.

He couldn't handle it shit he couldn't,  
Red backed away until before he realized it his back had hit the wall, he tensed up smelling the mixed emotions of waves the other man was sending, it gave him chills, goosebumps you could say and it went down his spine, he wished of he could see the look in Frank's face this instant he would see a man who had enough maybe even fire in those eye's.

"Frank-" He was cut off by a harsh movements he didn't think to react to as his wrists where pulled together and he was yanked forward enough that those hard smooth lips, with a scar he could tell opened again from either smiling or talking too much, it could have been many reasons the cut opened again and Matthew Murdock was tasting blood in the harsh kiss if you could call it that.  
Frank pulled away enough to move one of his hands to the other man's neck and close to the mask before Matt stopped him with a panic in his voice, "No-..Not the mask, anything but the mask-" Frank scoffed stopping his actions, "Shit red, you don't trust me or what?" A bead of sweat ran down Matt's cheek, "We can't do this." Was that came out his lips.

"Why not?" Came the confused look Matt could only know was there. The truth was he had been falling pretty hard for The Punisher but had been having mixed thoughts it was like a war in his head wasn't being attracted to Frank..being gay? No into men wrong? He was Catholic and it just went with everything against it, he'd also never been with anyone but women, some thing about the idea of being fucked in the ass sent a feeling in his tummy he didn't know how to describe it, it made him get flustered but mad and reject that feeling, the thought of having the Punishers cock up his ass sent another wave of feeling in his tummy deep inside.

"Let me go Frank." Came out hissed word's, he knew he could take the Punisher down with a single kick up of his legs push him away getting his hands to be released but what was the point in that? He wanted Frank to do it by his own accords. The taste of the New York busy streets at night left bitter to Matt's tongue but the taste of Frank left it mixed and feeling hot, it seemed not even the cold New York breeze could help.

"Red, this is ridiculous, we've been haven these emotions for each other and don't fuck'n say no because I know you feel em too." His grip tightened around the wrists earning a small yelp from Matt, "So tell me why the fuck you really want me to stop? Give me a damn good reason Red"  
Matt swallowed his breath made a cold fog appear as he stayed quite for a couple more moments before he spoke, "Let me go or I'm making you." They came out hard and stern, as Castle finally released him, he gave a snk, sound as he gave space for Matt to adjust. "Sticking to those Church rules never helped anyone Choir boy" Frank didn't mean it like that but it's how they came out before he could stop himself. Matt didn't reply instead ran until he jumped off the building onto a ladder on another and going down blending into the shadows of the night leaving only Frank to be alone with the night breeze on the rooftop thinking he just screwed up big time with his only chance he'd ever get.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Moments earlier...

They fought off a drug ring, not that big, but it was big enough to cause trouble and when the Punisher was there DareDevil had to be too, he couldn't let Frank kill, there were other ways, he knew of it. When they finished and the police came Frank and Matt were laughing on a rooftop not too far away as they saw, well Frank seeing and Matt hearing the men get arrested, Frank had cracked a joke it genuinely made DareDevil give a laugh, it was deep but soft tune to it and it made Frank's heart do a flip and jump in his throat, he never got to hear a laugh like this and it made him crack a smile he didn't know he could after everything he'd been through, shit he really didn't think he could, Matt stopped laughing when he noticed Frank wasn't laughing as he felt that feeling in his stomach churn as he heard the movement of clothes and weapons moving but it was moving closer to him and he didn't try to object or move away, he felt and smelled the warm hot breath against his lips before he knew it there lips where together and Frank had pushed gently his weapons off himself to set them aside and then his kiss became erratic and hard, like a stone trying to rub against mud, hard, mushy, sloppy, it had been a while since he kissed anyone after Maria, his hands went to the smaller male of the two to his shoulders and pushed him down against the roofs floor, he managed to get ontop and he began to make the kiss deep, opening Matt's mouth like it was a perfect puzzle to his and Matt didn't protest at all letting it happen, he still hadn't realized what he, no they were doing. He gave a sound that left his mouth like a gasp mixed with a whimper, Matt didn't think he was the one who did that noise but it was, he felt...vulnerable, exposed even clothed being the one layed down and how much dominant vibes coming off the bigger male took him by surprise how submitting he was being at this presence. Like he was ment to be, and it scared him.

They made out until Frank reached Matt's crotch and began to breathe hard against the fabric, "Shit is there even a zipper? How'd you pee in this thing Red?" Frank questioned finding a zipper and as he was about to pull it down Matt got to his senses well almost all of them and gasped reaching his hands down to the big hands near his thighs, "St-p..Stop, stop Frank wait!-" They came out sounding like he had been drunk, all slurred and rambled, but Frank didn't understand so he pulled it down and dug his hand inside pulling the slick beautiful pale cock with rosey pink color to the tip almost a beautiful dark red crimson color closer to the slit on his Penis, it wasn't huge no not like Frank's massive Prick he knew he had, but it was big around 6 or 7 inches he guessed, he thought it was beautiful how exposed he got DareDevil to be, and he could see a trimmed bush of what seemed like a fiery red brownish hair of pubes hiding in the suit, "Shit Frank- you pulled it out of its cu-..Csp-Cusp" He breathed through his teeth as Frank realized he had. "S'don't worry Red, just relax and let me take care of you." He gave a cocky smirk and got close to the warmth from the member in his hand and his whole tongue placing itself against it and before Matt could protest he threw his head back at how warm the tongue was like fire but not painful, and how his senses started going batshit crazy as Frank swallowed the whole prick started to suck and enjoy the taste, it started to make Matt's thighs tense up and start to shake at the way Frank treated his cock like it was the best damn thing in his whole life, he shuddered and this continued sucking and licking each drip of pricum right when it spurted through the hole if his tip, he bucked his hips up hard reaching to grab anything something as he kept his hips stilled up his cock in the warm mouth shuddering as he came right into the fricken Punishers mouth,"fuck-..Frank.."  
The man pulled away with a pop and swallowed the load every drop of it with a huff of breath leaving him, "Didn't know choir boys cussed too" He smirked again giving another teasing lick to the tip of Matt's dick, "Don't!-.dn-..don't do that-..still sensitive-" Matt didn't know if Frank said those words right but what hit him right in the face was when he just realized what they done, "choir boy" god.. what had they just done, what had he done? He knew Frank was an atheist so he didn't give a shit but Matt on the other hand he was just piecing what they did...

[Rewind to present time]  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Frank kicked the door to his shitty apartment open and placed his weapons on the table near the door he grunted as he plopped down on his messed up couch, Fuck. He thought. He just totally screwed up. What was he thinking? No what had he been thinking. He grumbled and rubbed his face, he looked tired, beaten a man who had lost so much, too much. And yet still he was here alive and well, but lonely as Hell. He opened his eye's to stare at the ceiling and pondered.

Life hadn't been easy after Maria and the kids, it had been almost years now, but he would always remember, having recurring nightmares, one's where he is kissing her and she gets shot one's where he just wants to hug little Frank Jr and or Lisa his little girl, but they get taken so horribly away from them. Frank isn't and wasn't a man to cry but you would be a monster to not cry if something like that happened to you, man or woman, you'd have to be a pretty insensitive evil asshole to be something that fucked up in the head.

But then Matt came into his life, he pissed him off as a Lawyer but then the nosey redhead would fuck up his plans and it boiled his blood, he wanted to hit him, punch him, -kiss him. Jesus. He was falling for the man. And he knew it. He didn't believe in no God no more, the God he knew wouldn't have let the horrible things happening everyday happen, and Frank didn't care if he liked men now.

But the thing was...

He only liked Matt.

He didn't like any other men, he didn't find them attractive, he didn't want them in that sexual way or emotional way. He wanted Matt. He wanted to lay the beautiful man down and kiss every inch of him, to see him submit, to see him cry out in pleasure and scream his name as he would take him, fucking his virginity right out of him and claiming him as his own. It made his cock twitch and his heart aswell and Frank wanted Matt now, he wanted his Red. But God was he so stubborn, he was still holding onto his religion bullshit. And he wanted to change that.  
He would protect Red, he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Shit he was already doing that stalking him like a creep pretending to end up in Reds fights, shooting a creep or ninja in the face as Red screamed no, but Red wasn't understanding yet that those perps don't deserve to live, those rapist, pedos, kill-..

Frank opened his eye's. He closed them? He opened them and realized he was still on the couch his dog Max went up to him and barked licking his face, getting the dirt, debree and blood off, she leaned in and placed her head on his lap and nuzzled getting ready to rest. Frank rubbed her head patting softly, "Sorry girl, I gatta get cleaned" He got up and went to the shower leaving his dog whining and and walking to the bathroom door hearing the door lock and just sitting there out side the door as Frank got naked and into the shower with some grunts and hissed the water hitting his cuts. He also needed to get rid of his boner, Frank sighed. What a shitty day it went to.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Foggy was waiting for Matt when he got home, he seemed angry but it washed away when he saw Matt, concerned flashed on his face, "Do you have any idea what time it is? I thought you were dying somewhere beaten up! You hadn't returned my calls- you didn't tell me if you were-" Matt tuned the talking out as he walked past him and onto the couch plopping down. He seemed exhausted and dazed. His lips felt raw and swollen, and his dick felt aching too, not too much but in a good way he hated.

He groaned as pulled his mask off putting it to his side and he rubbed his face, "Ma-...Ma..." He heard some words then Foggy was next to him and he scared him enough to get Matt to sit up straight, "MATT!" Foggy was shaking him and Matt glared. "What?"

"I said where did you go?" Foggy sat across from him now, "You look like shit, but not in the beaten up way, more like someone beat you up inside"

"Wow thanks Fog- I can always count on you buddy" He chuckled and touched his lips, almost tracing the electric feeling the older man had left, "Are you going to tell me what happened? Or not?" Foggy asked noticing Matt's blind gaze at nothing almost like he was lost in thought, and maybe he was.  
"Frank kissed me-" He blurted the words out before he had time to explain them all and Foggy's eye's bulged in disbelief almost like Matt was lying or was saying the actual devil was here. "Wh-..WHAT?!" "He kissed you??? Am I hearing this correct Matt, because if not I think you hit your head pretty hard tonight, why don't you let me check-" He got up and went to Matt's side again, but Matt stopped him-  
"Wait- Foggy no- Frank-..he did, he did kiss me tonight" Foggy was even more bewildered, "Ok are you sure it wasn't like- some person looking like Fr-." He stopped himself. Matt was blind he knew who was who not by looks. "Our Frank? The Frank? Punisher Frank? Frank Castle? Th'e-"

"YES! yes- sorry. Yeah Frank Castle..Punisher-" He covered hid face and groaned.

"Matt- if he did anything else-"

"No. No he didn't. It was just tonight. Happened out of no where. I'm confused as you are."

The truth was he wasn't telling Foggy about the blowjob or the fact it wasn't much of confused but he knew the feelings where there he was just denying them because they were WRONG. He knew it. They had to be, they had to. They just did-

"I'm sorry buddy I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this, this this is like telling someone the Mona Lisa was a Mono Liso."

"Foggy that makes no sense-"  
He sighed, " Just go home Fog-. I'll be ok, I'm going to take a shower and get rest I promise, I'll see you in the morning, ok? Go home" he patted his best friend on the shoulder and they talked for a while more before Foggy finally went home and Matt was left to his thoughts. Foggy promised not to tell anyone and Matt promised he would rest and go in at work tomorrow. He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

▪▪▪▪end of chap 1▪▪▪▪


	2. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt goes on a mission and ends up badly beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some words are misspelled, I got sick all of a sudden, my eye sight is crappy but I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, wish me luck on my recovery *cries*

Matt punched the man square in the face breaking his jaw in the process, he kicked the second man coming towards him from behind and roundhoused kicked another while dodging another fist flying right towards his face, he back flipped and headlocked another man chocking him and throwing him at another man coming at him with a knife, he must have guessed 30 men in total in the room and 15 more outside ready to bust through the warehouse doors and try to shoot him. He managed to catch his breath before he wiped blood off his nose

Someone had hit him? Shit. He wasn't paying attention. He kept going back to the night. He shook his head. He didn't want to remember. Frank hadn't tried to find him after that, maybe he moved on. Matt grimaced before being hit square in the back and thrown to the ground, he fell hitting hard with a grunt. Just as he was about to stand up he heard gunshots outside. Where they aiming at the warehouse? Wouldn't that kill everyone inside as well?

Before he could get his thoughts together he heard the familiar heartbeat and he froze.

Frank

Just as he was about to stand, four men came at him he hit two with his fists and jumped up and two other men came wrapping there arms around his arms holding him back trying to drag him but kicked the two others he had punched away from himself. Before he could hit the ones from behind he screamed feeling a thick metal, thin, sharp sink itself right into his neck. The metal must have been made specifically to break any armor because his suit didn't protect him.

It was painful and it burned, he felt dizzy and realized it was a needle, a very sharp and sturdy well made needle, the two men holding him loosened there grip, feeling as if he wasn't a treat anymore. They injected what ever was in the needle and yanked it out painfully earning a half chocked up scream. Then the men started to talk in what sounded like Japanese.

We're they the yakusa? Part of the HAND?  
He felt himself lose touch with his situation before he heard a very loud crash of the huge metal warehouse doors bust open. He heard a scream, more of a yell a sort of roar, it sounded panic and worried but anger was trying to mask it, as if the person screaming for him was hurting. Matt didn't understand, the words were fading from his ears before he heard gun shots and sturdy strong arms catch him.

He finally closed his eye's and blacked out....

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Earlier

 

"Their planning to unleash a vile that I suspect is piousness, it will ultimately kill off half the population."  
Stick layed out his plans on the wooden beaten up table, the table felt as it had seen better days, some ducktape was around a leg, as if it had been broken and someone tried to fix it up again doing a half assed job.

"Are you sure about that? Why haven't the Avengers been contacted yet?" Matt felt around the layed out paper feeling the plans.

"Kid if you haven't heard the last time anyone saw the Avengers they went into hiding long ago." Stick, Matt's old teacher smacked his fingers off the paper,  
"Careful, you'll ruin it. " He grumbled like the grumpy old man he was.

Matt rubbed his knuckles from the smack, "I don't think that's true. I know To-"

"If you say Tony I swear your hands aren't the only thing I'm smacking, next it will be your face," He tried to smooth the paper out, it kept curling back into a roll. "And this time I'll break your glasses." He added, earning a scoff from Matt. As if he would, just try Matt Thought.

"I don't want the Avengers to know about these plans, they'll mess everything up more and the perps will get away, they aren't quipped for this fight, it's you and me Matty." The last words came out sounding in pain. It had been a real long time since Elektra, and it always sent a stab to Matt's heart. He loved her- no, he still did. It's still been hard for him to bring himself to her death.

He balled his fists up taking his glasses off placing them on the beaten up table and grabbed his mask putting it on firmly, "I'll do it, alone if I have to. I'll get the vile." He thought about calling the Defenders but Jessica was out of town and Danny traveled for some mystical stuff he didn't want part of, Cage, he didn't know where he had gone to. They really should have a phone to call each other for a team up- well help. He sighed feeling a pat to his back.

"That's the spirit Matty, get the vile, and what ever you do. Don't let it get on or in you." The words came out stern, in a warning.

"Why? Is the HAND behind this?" Sticks hand fell away, "No. I'm not sure I need you to investigate first get intel, tell me what you find and if you can't get the vile escape with what ever valuable information you can get." He let Matt feel the plans for the map out, it was the Warehouse mapped out.

"How did you get this again?" He put his gloves back on and Stick rolled up the paper placing it in his pocket, he chuckled bitterly. "I got my ass beat trying to just steal this, had to kill so man-"

"Ok, ok. I don't want to know anymore" Matt interrupted him, "Ah your such a pussy, get over it, there dead now shesh." He smacked Matt on the shoulder.  
Stick couldn't go since he was severely beaten up, and Matt should have took that as a clue to not go as well but he just didn't know when to back out from a fight, he just didn't know...

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Present time.

 

Frank kicked his apartment door down like he would so many times angered but this time he was panicked. He closed the door with a kick from his foot, Max perking up with a wag of her tail before Frank shooed her away.

He got to his bedroom dumping Matt into the silk sheets, he never used this bed. Heck he barley ever sleeped anymore.

Seeing Red get held by those men and hearing his pained screamed caused an animalistic growl to unleash from him, he didn't know he could do. Not one like the one from back there. He killed of some of the men but not all. And he sure as Hell would finish the job after he patched up Red, his Red, his.

Matt was still unresponsive and Frank wanted to tear that fricken mask away but he didn't want Matt to know he knew. That DareDevil was Matt Murdock. I mean c'mon the man wasn't stupid, he wasn't like Deadpool who had bragged about nailing Spider-Man and finding out who he really was. Frank knew that too. It was easy to find who someone was now a days with the internet. But with Matt he knew because well...he just knew. He couldn't mistake that voice anywhere, or that body.

"Red, C'mon Red stay with me, wake up, I'm ganna take the mask off ok? I swear Red I won't let you die on me, wake up!" He sounded rushed and panic to his voice shaking Matt slapping his cheeks not hard enough to hurt him-

Matt groaned and slowly opened his eye's.  
"Fr...Mn...Frank?" He sounded tired, exhausted. "Yeah Red, it's me, I'm ganna have to take that Mask off ok? I need to check any wounds." He reached for the mask and the hurt man panicked, he managed to get some sense into himself, "Mn...No...No. It's ok, I'm ok." He held to Frank's wrists, pulling them away from his face. But he wasn't strong enough. "I'm sorry Red, I gatta." He pulled the mask off with a cool breeze to Matt's hair and he gasped, he closed his eyes as if that would do any good, but he didn't like anyone looking at his sightless eye's.

"C'mon Red, don't be this way, it's not like I'll tell anyone, just trust me."  
He sighed annoyed and yanked the hands trying to cover his face when it earned him a groan from Matt, "Shit, sorry" Frank pulled down at the neck fabric area from Matt's suit and saw a nice big enough punctured wound. They we're really trying to cut more than the skin. "I'll get some alcohol-" Frank was stopped.

 

Matt's breathing became faster, his chest raising up and down, his eye's trying to search a sight that wasn't there.

He really is blind... Frank thought.

 

Matt reached up his hand towards Frank's cheek, feeling around the stubble, feeling the hard lips, so hurt. He felt up the man's beaten up nose, he felt the many cracks and many times the nose tried to heal. In the end it stayed crooked, but Matt liked it.

 

Frank's breath caught in his throat, his heart rate felt it become faster. And Matt traveled his hands towards the man's eye's and cheeks, tracing every inch and outline.

 

Frank closed his eye's, he relaxed feeling air in his lungs. He touched the warm soft hurt hands with his own to his left cheek, leaning in at the touch. No one had ever touched him in such way, he never let anyone as close as Matt was doing.

 

"Red...What're you doing?" He kissed the palm of Matt's hand softly and Matt stopped moving his hands.

 

"Frank"

 

Frank opened his eye's and he saw Matt on the verge of tears, it sent him immediately worried, allamered. "Matt?!-" He said the name before he could stop himself.

 

But Matt didn't seem to care, he just felt a very hot, intense feeling inside his guts, deep in his belly, it traveled all around his body but more further in his backside.

 

"Frank-"  
He called out again, and the older man was up and Matt tightened his grip, holding him close.

 

He felt a some thing shift in him before he bucked his hips and let out a pained moan, "Frank!" He gasped and pulled harder on the man's clothes further down to him, "Jesus, Jesus Red, what's wrong? God. Let me call someone- they can help- just-" Matt forcefully pulled Frank until he fell onto Matt not enough to crush him, Frank had gotten strength to stop himself.

 

"Ma-" He gasped feeling a sharp sting to his neck. Matt had bitten him. He had forcefully pulled on his shirt to reveal his neck, and leaned in hard biting, it was hard enough to break skin and left Frank bleeding.

 

Frank cussed feeling the pain and hearing Matt groan before pulling his teeth away, his hips had began to move uncontrollably, and Frank was still stunned to process this.

 

For Matt he felt like he was losing himself, as if Matt Murdock wasn't here at the moment, it's as if that part of him with ration was thrown out the window like a bag of take out food. And replaced with a new Matt, a very different not like himself Matt. He couldn't think straight because of that anymore. What ever he was injected with was making him do and feel weird things.

 

Was this part of what ever those men had stabbed him with? Frank thought.

 

He suddenly felt hot, and groaned, he felt sweating and all of a sudden everything around him was clear- too clear. He could smell everything, hear every noise, as if his senses where heightened to some extent. But what had him sucking sharp air in, was Matt.

 

He smelled so good. He smelled like fresh red roses, with a small tint to cinnamon, and vanilla mixed with a hard spice- smelled dangerous but sweet. As if every beautiful red flower merged with the whites and then someone dumped honey to the mix but needed it to smell and feel like danger, smell like thrill but calm. Like home...

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groans* my eyes and head hurt during this chapter cause of being sick but it was worth it cause I have such a great idea/plot for this fanfic!:, 
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Thank you for reading


	3. heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated and both Frank and Matt aren't themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bassically smut. Skip until chapter 4 cause this dosn't reallyyy have information to the plot but it does U>U an attempt to write smut smfh. Sorry if it sucks!:,

"Frank-"

The words came out desperate, in heat.  
The strange feeling in Matt's belly hadn't left it turned more painful as if some thing was making its way inside, making room for something- something Matt wasn't capable of thinking straight to process what was happening to himself. What was happening to his body.

Frank had buried his face against Matt's clothed neck, his nose taking in the delicious intoxicating smell, and he too was slowly losing himself. Right now there wasn't Frank Castle in the room and there also wasn't a Matt Murdock, but two people lost in some kind of lust, some kind of need.

 

"What ever you do, don't let it get on  
Or in you."

 

 

Sticks words echoed in Matt's head but he was far too gone now to do anything about the situation. His suit felt tight, he felt oddly hot inside, like a furnace and the suit was too much to bare, he needed it off, he clawed at Frank's vest, trying to get that off too. And he jumped slightly when he felt something warm, some thing like a liquid dripping from his ass onto his suit, soaking it.

He freaked out. Did...did I just shit my self? Matt thought, as he was about to let his hand travel down to his backside, he felt Frank's breathing become erratic, sharp intake of breath and he was suddenly pinned on the bed. It earned a surprised squeak from Matt's rosey lips and then he felt it.

The enormous dick clothed and pressing right against his own crotch. Jesus. Frank must have been atleast 12 inches?

As if Frank was reading Matt's angelic face that was twisted in confusion, thinking, he chuckled and leaned forward catching Matt's ear inbetween his lips and giving a nip, it was soft and it was hot as it sent a small electric shock wave through his body and straight to his dick.

"Fourteen" Frank said. His breath deep, he sounded.. erotic, as if his voice went from worried to some thing Matt had never heard before, and he liked it, it sent him feeling scared in a good way, the scent he was smelling now was electric, shocking feeling, smelt like gun powder, black coffee, cold New York breeze and something else...like a spice. It was a good smell.

"F-..Fourteen- what?" The redhead managed to speak, "Fourteen inches."  
At that repeat Matt went rigid, he felt hotter inside, felt the weird liquid pour out of his asshole more and he desperately wanted to clean it away. There was no way in Hell if the other man was telling the truth, such huge massive cock wouldn't fit up his ass.  
' It...-..it would be too big-' Matt thought.

"Hey, hey Red, it's ok, calm down shh, I got you. Calm, calm" Frank ran his colossal hand along Matt's cheek tracing his jawline, and then his puffy lips. Matt couldn't speak, he couldn't find word's. All that came out were whimpers.

 

Frank found the zipper to the back of the suit. He pulled it down and the top half off of Matt who didn't protest at all. He got to Matt's hips and pulled the suit all the way off until it had landed on the other side of the room. And then it happened.

Frank shredded and last of his clothes those too ending up where Matt's suit had landed. His big hands traveled up Matt's chest feeling every inch, leaning towards the neck area of the beautiful pale skin. He gave a lick and then bit down. Hard. Like Matt had done, earning a moan and blood to gather on the bitten area. And Frank's kisses had gone from soft and slow to fast and inpatient, he could smell further down the liquid, his own cock become painfully hard in his boxers than he ever thought possible as if something was clogging it from inside from him cumming and the only way would have been to be in Matt. To be in him. To fuck him raw and relentless, and Frank just couldn't agree more with himself at the moment.

When he basically tore the black underwear right off of Matt's body earning a gasp of surprise he was confused, stunned. There was...clear liquid.

Had Red lubed himself up? No...that couldn't be. He traced a big thick finger down Matt's ass crack and found his prize. He was small. Tight. A virgin. And wet, what appeared to be like cum, fluids, slick.  
Frank's dick got ever harder, twitching in his boxers. He groaned, digging his index finger sharply into the tight orifice, as much as he wanted to shove himself inside as quick as he could. He wanted to enjoy every bit of this moment. "God Red, I wish you could see your self, your a mess baby." He pulled the finger out and painfully digging it back inside the tight hole.

Matt groaned and spread his legs out further shaking, not in control at all of his body. Trying to squirm away from the burning feeling of his sphincter aching from the feeling of something pokin in him, from the feeling of fingers digging in his most private and untouched area. Heck Matt had never even explored that part of his body. Frank was really the only human, man,anything ever to touch that part of him.

As if on instinct, Frank gave a low deep growl, it didn't sound human at all. He pulled Matt by his hips towards his crotch area and reached for Matt's hand to dig into his boxers pulling out the massive prick hiding away in there. Matt's eyes widened. He licked his dry lips and let his right hand explore the enormous cock. It was heavy, hot. There were obvious veins along the skin of it, it twitched in Matt's hand as some precum dripped onto his arm. Frank groaned and ran a hand through Matt's beautiful reddish brown hair. "Do you like it baby? That's all yours now Red. I'm ganna make sure you feel me for weeks." Matt was nervous now, but the words made him start to feel saliva in his mouth accumulate. He wanted it. No needed it. Now. Badly.

 

Matt got to feel the thick head of the cock before he was pushed down on the bed again. Frank towered over Matt. He grabbed his cock firmly in his hand before guiding it towards Matt's small hole. That's when Matt, the poor man started to come undone. He cried out. In pain and pleasure. The feeling of the emptiness being replaced with something huge, heavy and hot. He chocked up on his cries, his please. He didn't even know what he was pleading for. He just felt every painstakingly minute drag on as every inch seemed to get thicker and thicker, his hole burning at the rim, but slick running out. Matt was tight and at first didn't want to open up but Frank managed the slick pouring out from Matt's hole covering Frank's cock head with warm slick that made the man growl and he caged Matt on the bed with his body. Making sure he would take every single thick inch of himself right into that stubborn little hot hole that to Frank was his now, he owned that part of Matt and no one else would be allowed to ever be near or have Matt the way he was having him. So beautifully layed out, hearing whimpers, cries, feeling the man beg and plead his finger nails digging into Frank's back that he didn't care.

 

When they managed to catch there breath, Frank was balls deep in Matt, all the way to the brim and the beautiful blind man under him looked like a total wreck. His cock was painfully hard trapped against there bellies and his legs spread wide, a wonderful sight, that screamed I'm all yours. It's as if Frank was an Alpha and Matt was his...his...

"Omega" Frank breathed out and Matt stirred drunken in lust, in the feeling of trying to process the thick heavy cock that rested inside of him now.

"Mnn...n..wha-..what?" He managed to speak feeling weak as he traveled his hands over Frank's well built body.

"Omega." Frank repeated sliding himself out before shoving himself back inside with a animal sounding grunt. His hands where splayed on both side's of the bed, keeping Matt secure and safe. Matt cried out again feeling his walls burn from the sudden movement, he felt himself suck Frank back inside, whimpering.

"Your my Omega Red, and I'm your Alpha-" Frank groaned as he began to move his hips slowly painful, but rough, each thrust that became faster he made sure to dig deep inside poor Matt's insides making sure he felt the massive cock shove in and out of him, violating his insides.

"Oh- Oh God- Oh God- Oh- fUCK! FRANk!" Matt cried out yelling Frank's name like it was the holy word. He began to jolt and move his hips meeting Frank's thrusts half way there when he felt it slip out of him and Matt felt confused and empty all of a sudden, his hole gapping. He was pulled up and turned around so his back was facing Frank and then he was held close feeling the cock just shove itself back inside of him like it belonged there, as if where the most normal thing ever.

This continued on for what seemed like for ever, Frank fucking him from behind, his head shoved on the mattress sheets arms held behind his back and Frank fucked him deep and raw. And all Matt could do was moan and yell, screaming Frank's name out. At some point he got adjusted to saying Alpha, my Alpha for some reason he didn't understand but it felt..oddly right. It felt good.

Frank didn't stop though and Matt didn't think he would hold on much longer before he was layed again on his back, he was a sweating mess and so was Frank. There bodies felt sticky and reaked of sex.  
Frank talking inbetween thrusts calling him sweet names or praises that really Matt wasn't in the state of mind to understand what the heck he was saying.

And all of a sudden he felt it. He felt a weird bulb of flesh. And Matt panicked, "What's-...what's that?" He managed to speak and Frank shushed him with a soft kiss, telling not to worry. But the thing...Frank pushed it in him. He shoved it in stretching Matt's hole to it's limit, it earned a scream from Matt of surprise and oddly pleasure. The thing had went all the way to Frank's tip and it inflated, before Matt felt it all.

 

Cum. Like a river of cum just being hosed in his insides, coating him with white and Matt moaned loudly, it sounded like something straight from a porno film. Frank had stilled his hips breathing hard before biting Matt on the shoulder again near his neck, deep, possessive. And it's all Matt needed before he started cumming as well, right onto Frank's chest and his own. His walls tightening around Frank's cock, squeezing every drop of cum he could and soaking it in himself.

 

The ended up tangled in each other, legs tangled, Frank sleeping from behind him arms holding Matt close to the man's broad chest, he was worn out. Beaten. Tired from today's event's. He kept his cock in Matt as it would later deflate. Matt  
Stayed still for a moment before relaxing and closing his eye's eventually falling into deep sleep.

 

And sticks words rang into his head again.

 

"What ever you do, don't let it get on  
Or in you."  
.  
.  
.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
8:00 am.

Incoming call from "Foggy  
Foggy  
Foggy"

The sun was up in the sky and it seemed like New York would have a sunny day today. It shined through the window in Frank's room, the man deep in wonderful sleep. And the man infront of him.

Matt.

 

He stirred awake, reaching for his phone. Someone had placed it on the night stand beside the bed. Matt grunted and flipped it open pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello-"

"Matt! Where have you been?! Me and Karen went by your apartment yesterday after you didn't return my voicemails, and you didn't show up for work! What's going on Matt? Are you sure-"

Matt's eyes widened as if he could see.  
But his senses where back. He could smell and hear everything clearly. This...this wasn't his room. He cleared his throat, panic to it, " Hey Foggy, I'm going to have to call you back later-"

"Matt- Matt! Don't you dare han-"  
Matt hanged up. He tried to sit up and then he felt it. A unmistakable sting a feeling in his backside. Some thing....something was inside of him. Matt panicked now. Some thing was inside his ass. He tried to move but groaned in pain, he felt extremely sore. And then he heard the grumble, a deep yawn and arms he didn't realize where around him pull away, "Red? You ok?"

Frank.

It was...Frank. He couldn't help but feel calmer knowing it was Frank. But it all washed away when he realized they were both naked, on a bed, it wasn't Matt's bed. It wasn't his room. And there was a fricken dick up his fucken ass.

"What-...What the Hell Frank?!" Matt began to slide away and the dick seemed to never end until it finally pulled out with slick sound and something in him was gushing. "Oh...Oh my God...Frank?...Frank?!" He didn't know what to think of this, he couldn't believe this.

Frank was worried now, "Hey hey hey, it's ok Red, st'just me, calm down-" He sat up getting closer to Matt, but Matt was on guard now tenced up. "Don't- Don't touch me. You.." Matt's eye brows furrowed together in disbelief. "You raped me?.." The words came out more of a question to himself, and then he felt Frank become angry and worried.

"What? What the fuck are you talken about Red, I didn't rape you." Frank ran a hand through his hair sighing in frustration. He wasn't a rapist. He wasn't ok? That's everything Frank hated, it's the very people he killed.

But it hadn't accured to Frank, that now this was Matt. The normal Matt. And he was back. Frank had lost himself during there night together, but somehow he knew more about what had happened than Matt.

 

Alot of explaining was needed.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skskks I hope to get chapter 4 up soon :, sorry if some words were misspelled? Or repeated stuff. I'm still sick but I wanted to write chapter 3 U_U I have a good plot after this going further.


	4. It's confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tries to figure things out it's not going so well. And Foggy tries to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am even more sick and I tride to finish this chapter up today cause I'm enjoying writing this fanfic and genuilly love to and hope more people love it as much as I do so far, I mainly am making it because I love this ship alot and it deserves more love too UwU

Matt arrived home.  
To his home.

He closed the door to his apartment slowly with a click sound and walked towards the living area. He felt sore, extremely sore. His legs felt weak and it was a different kind of pain than the pain he's used to from fights, getting kicked, punched, heck even stabbed or a bullet wound. No but this felt.. felt odd. Wrong. It made him become flustered.  
He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
He just wanted to forget...

"Matt!"  
A voice spoke in relief and it sent Matt to be startled. It was Foggy, he hadn't even heard him in his apartment. He was too busy lost in his thoughts and feeling sore.

"Jesus Foggy, are you trying to kill me?"  
He struggled to walk towards his couch and taking a seat seemed to prove another challenge but the redhead managed with a sigh of exhaustion.  
"No, your already doing that by yourself. I'm kidding. But seriously Matt, where have you been?! You had me and Karen worried.-"  
Where was Karen? She hadn't visited Matt since...since. Matt grimaced. His lips curling into a frown, he didn't want to think about these things as much as he was already doing and the things he already had his plate full, now with Fr-

"Matt!?"

Matt snapped out of his daze. He tuned Foggy out again. He's been doing that alot lately and not just with him. He rubbed his temple and gave a low groan of exhaustion. His throat felt dry, his stomach felt empty, he needed some thing to drink and eat and for the first time in Matt's life he actually was considering sleeping in a whole day instead of avoiding that too. "What Foggy?" He looked up as if he's blind gaze could meet his friends eye's.

His friend was worried, hours of calling, messaging. Matt wasn't sure how many Foggy had sent but it sent a small tug at his heart to know his friend cared so much about him. How did he get so lucky this way? Even when Matt pushed Foggy away he always stuck around and never gave up on Matt. He could even go and say Foggy was like family to him, the closest thing to a family he would ever get...

But Foggy held him by the shoulders firmly not letting him drift off to another blank stare of no words and silence.

"You promised no more secrets Matt, please tell me what's wrong?" His voice was worried, he was worried, Foggy had been worried sick about Matt, disappearing like a ghost, as if Matt didn't exist. "I know..- it's-..complicated.." Matt muttered out.

"Matt come on, everything is complicated but you promised you wouldn't lie to me anymore, why can't you trust me?"

"I do- Foggy I do- it's just-...it really is, really complicated." He grimaced again, his lips forming a thing line, they hurt too, felt sore. What the fuck had happened last night? He didn't remember.. and he hated he couldn't remember, he tried so hard on the way home. Frank had driven him home, his home...well what he called 'home.

Matt felt a shake. Damn it. He did it again.  
"Sorry-...just the lack of sleep-"

"Cut the bullshit Matt, I want answers and I want them now, atleast tell me something, please? I'm tired of being left in the dark." Foggy sighed, he was tired. He hadn't slept in a while. He had really thought Matt was dead somewhere in a ditch or trashcan. The idea made him panic. Every night Matt went out he never knew if he would see him again, call him overprotective but Foggy had felt this way since they were in college when he found out his roommate the skinny, innocent looking blind Matt would be living with him, he felt he needed to help him out not because he was blind but because Matt was one of those rare people in this world who was genuinely a nice, caring and loving guy who just cared too much and gave too many chances. Good people like that in a world like this get corrupted taken advantage of and ruined..  
Even when he found out now He wasn't really 'blind' Foggy still saw the old Matt he met in college, a guy someone could take advantage of and Foggy just wanted to help Matt- even when Matt didn't want the help, Foggy wanted to let Matt know he wasn't alone.

"You uh..remember stick?" Matt cleared his throat. He needed water.

"The old blind guy you told me about was your sensei or some thing-"

"Yeah- yeah, him. I uh, I think the HAND is up to something, he thinks they have some kinda of poison that's ganna kill half the population or something-" Foggy let go of his shoulders and went to sit on the coffee table in front of Matt, hands together on his lap with a worried concerned look. "You mean like wipe out? That's crazy?! Why haven't the Avengers-"

"That's what I told him- He uh.. dosn't trust them so I went to investigate late at night yesterday- snuck in one of there warehouses- and-" his throat hurt. 'Too dry' He thought. He wanted to get up, but feared what ever was left of Frank's ejaculation would slip, make a noise or he would fall from the soreness.

"Are you ok Matt?"

"Wa-..Water-" Matt muttered out dryly and Foggy stood up rushing to get a glass cup from a cabinet and pour some tap water. He rushed back to Matt sitting on the couch oddly and Matt quickly grabbed the glass practically drowning himself in the water. "Woah- Matt-?" Matt gasped and layed back on the couch with a slump of his shoulders and the glass cup still in his right hand with him near the couch.

"Sorry- just thirsty havn't eaten or drank anything- for some hours." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.

He left them at Frank's place. That's right. Damn it. Matt squeezed the cup. He didn't like the idea of going all the way to get those damn glasses and confronting him about them. He would have to sneek in later somehow-

"Matt!"

Matt jolted- "Sorry. I was saying-?"

"You snuck in there warehouse-"

"Right. Yeah one of them. They caught me and I'm sure the HAND is behind it now. I didn't think they'd be back so soon, thought it ended when Ele-" He stopped himself from saying her name. And for a moment there was a sad silence in the room that not even Foggy tried to break. The ruffling of his lawyer suit crinkling as he breathed, the sound of the cars passing, people yelling, babies crying, the sun beaming warmth on the pavement and the sound of footsteps out on the street. And then Matt froze stiff as a statue, his heart picked up as he heard it, the familiar sound of a man breathing, his heart beating.

 

Frank.

 

The shit was spying on him from a building just across, and his apartment was basically a fucken window the bastard had a clear view of him and Foggy. He gripped the cup again tightly. How dare he...How dare Frank- who does he think he is?! He thinks he can just spy on him? After what happened- after he-

Matt put the cup away from himself next to Foggy sitting on the wooden coffee table. He needed to calm down. He didn't need this. Not now. Not right now.  
Foggy hadn't said anything, he must have thought Matt was mourning silently the loss or Elektra, he was being respectful.

"They ended up kicking my ass." Matt chuckled bitterly. Just like Stick had done. Just like stick.... maybe Matt would end up turning into a blind bitter old man in the future too. Or end up dead. Matt shook his head with a chuckle, mixed with sadness, bitter, resentment-

"I can see that. Let me patch you up atleast- I don't want you going out like that." Foggy at some point had crossed his arms over his chest sort of sounded like a hug type or cross. Like when someone does in a cold day.

"Yeah- about that I don't think I'll be going out for a while... for once I'm staying in bed" He laughed a bit. It a was a nice deep throaty laugh and it made Foggy smile because it was a genuine laugh, the type of laughs he heard in college. He wanted Matt to always be this way. Happy. Atleast with what ever you could call happy any more.

"Tell you what buddy. You go take a shower, I'll patch you up. Karen can come over with some takeout food and we all catch up. Heck we don't even have to go to the office, we're our own bosses after all." Foggy sounder excited, almost like a kid at a Christmas dinner when there parents told them there favorite aunt or uncle was coming over, or when they where told they were getting that game they've been eyeing all year. Matt didn't know those joy's never experienced them but as a kid he could hear that sound from other houses. This gave Matt a tug to his heart.

Maybe this is what he needed. To rest. And try to reconnect. And besides Foggy sounded so joyful about it all.

And Matt gave in with a smile, "Sure, that sounds good. You win." Foggy got up from the table and walked over to grab his bag from the floor, it was leaning against the couch across from Matt.

"Great! I have to go by my apartment to get something but I'll be back I swear faster than you can say- I don't know? Some weird made up name!" He walked over to the door and Matt smiled telling him he would take a quick shower and he'd wait.

Maybe having Foggy and Karen over would give Frank a reason not to get near his fricken home. Damn it why did he agree to letting him drive him home???  
.  
.  
.  
.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Matt managed to get up and walk towards his bathroom. He began to undress himself slowly pealing off the clothes that clung to him like mud. He had been sweating and it dried on him but it managed to get the clothes sticky too. Disgust twisted on his face because the clothes were Frank's clothes.

 

 

 

"What the fuck do you mean your leaving?"

Frank sat up on the bed, he was outraged at the accusation, if Frank was anything on this world it was not a fucking rapist. He swears what he and Matt did was consensual, he goes on to tell Matt what they had, no what they are was a thing and Matt was not fucking allowed to pretend nothing happens, he wasn't allowed to call him a rapist or names but Matt wasn't having it he just could not, would not hear Frank out.

"Red-"

"Don't- don't call me that. I'm leaving, I don't want to be near you right now- I-...I need to be alone.-" Matt felt weak. He struggled to get out of the bed, struggled to stand and as if instinct Frank got out of bed grabbing on of the sheets that didn't seem like it was covered in jizz. He strode over Matt was became defensive and stepped away. This hurt. And Frank stopped.

"Your weak. Atleast stay until you feel be-"

"No."

"Re-"

"No."

There was silence. And Matt went to his suit about to bend down and pick it up before his legs gave out, but Frank caught him from behind with what sounded like a gruff. He pulled Matt up again and let go making sure he was ok and steady before walking to his closet and pulling out a large sweather, and a pair of sweatpants handing them to Matt's naked form.

Matt took them unsure but got changed putting his suits boots on when Frank handed them to him and walking to get changed too. Matt heard with what sounded like keys. "C'mon. I'm driven you home." He grunted like an old man.

Matt chuckled bitterly. "No thanks, I'll walk-"

"Damn it Murdock you get in the fucken car or you stay here and be sure ass Hell I ain't letting you leave looking like a shitstorm" He said them too loud too stern and Matt knew he was angry, he had hit a nerve and he felt his own heart pick up at the sound of his last name. He shut up and soon they where at the car.

 

 

The drive was in silence for the most part.  
Frank's hands on the steering wheel where tight and he was trying to be cool and collective but the truth was Frank didn't, didn't ,didn't want to take Matt to his home, he didn't want him to be alone, he didn't want to let him out of his sight and he didn't know why the feeling of suddenly being protective over the blind man had gotten this bad. It was a really possessive feeling inside that burned like fire. It's like something in him thought Matt would be alone and someone would hurt him- which this thinking was crazy. He'd seen DareDevil in action, seen what he could do but that part of Frank didn't seem to care.

 

When they got there, Matt telling him where to go emotionless he got out and wobbled slightly to his door before disappearing behind it. And the Daredevil suit was left in Frank's apartment. He knew better though. He'd get it back to Matt somehow or he knew Matt would take it sooner or later.

 

This would lead to Frank driving away only to drive back to another building to prop himself on the roof and use his rifle,sniper what ever you want to call it. To basically spy on Matt like he'd done showing up in Matt's fights, making it seem like Matt was the one showing up in his. He wasn't a creep damn it. But he couldn't explain the damn feelings tugging at him.

 

He saw when Matt got home.  
He looked lovely and Frank shook his thoughts away at that. 'Focus'  
He peered through his telescope.  
A guy was there. What sounded like a growl came from deep in Frank's chest. Who was- He got a better look and it was just Foggy the man who had represented him as his lawyer that one time. This gave Frank some motive to be calm but not when he got close to Matt, touched his shoulders. And then Frank froze. Matt seem to freeze to because he knew and Frank knew. Frank was spying on him, and Matt wasn't an idiot.

When Foggy left, Frank was glad and then he saw Matt disappear into another room he couldn't see anymore.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Matt stepped in the shower, letting a sigh out. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his body. It felt good. To let go and tried to relax. He was indulged in the sounds of the water splashing onto his skin, the feeling of the shower head spraying water on his damp and sticky hair soaking the water in running down his body gave Matt time to think. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall and let the water continue to run.

 

What had happened?

What happened last night?  
Was it consensual?

 

He needed to talk to stick too about what happened with the HAND. He didn't think stick was worried, but he needed to contact him after all this.

 

He hit the shower wall in frustration. 'Damn it' he thought.  
Everything went to shit so fast and he should have known he wouldn't have won so easily but he was fucking naive and then there was Frank.

He had been avoiding this, and maybe he'd continue to. He'd have to go to church, confess the sins that happened- He needed to get better, go to work, investigate the HAND more...stick...Foggy.

Matt sighed it was all colliding together.  
Maybe it was a bad idea to invite Foggy and Karen over. Maybe he just needed to be alone today.

He reached for the soup on its stand, it was in the wall, a small square shape ment to put the soup bar in, when he felt a strong steady hand grab his wrist and then he felt the water spray harder onto another figure, just as Matt was about to punch the intruder straight in the face with his other hand it was caught to and his back hit the shower wall not too hard.

"Woah easy there Red, st'just me." Frank was in the shower. His clothes getting soaking wet too, the idiot didn't even think to take them off. Just barge in like he owned the place.

"Frank?...frank.." As in confusion Matt tried to process the information his face contorted and he was getting his thoughts together, "Damn it Frank! Get the fuck out of my home. Now." He bared his teeth and Frank stood his ground.

"Red listen to me, you have to listen because your not thinken straight an-"

"Talk about that. Funny. Now get out." Matt was getting ready to push Frank out if he had to when Frank sighed in frustration. "Damn it Red, listen to me for once, I need you to know I didn't rape you, you know me better than that-" Water kept hitting them and Matt's lips turned to a thin line, "Ok. Now leave." Frank was baffled by this. "Red- you can't be serious-"

"I am serious. I told you I'm not ready to talk to you- I'm. Not ready to be near you and-"

Frank's grip tightened at this and he chuckled in frustration and exhaustion that this was going no where and back and forth, just interruptions of each other.  
"See that's the difference between me and you Red, I can't, I c a n t, stay away from you. I need to be near you, it's like...someone gave me a drug and that drug is you Red, and I need to be near your or I swear I'm ganna die Red, I can't not be near you because it feels like I am dying."  
He placed his forehead against Matt's and he closed his his eye's with exhaustion, still not letting go. For a moment it seemed like nothing mattered right then and there, the water kept hitting them and all Matt could do was give into the touch and closeness because the truth was he too had felt a ripping burning feeling inside when he forced himself to leave Frank, told himself it was just the soreness but it's as if someone did give them a drug and someone it had affected Frank even more. Somehow.

 

It was quite. Frank's heartbeat was steady and his breathing calm mending with the water that seemed to get warmer or maybe it wasn't the water. Matt's eye's had closed too and he hadn't said anything after what the other man confessed and then he felt the big hands around his wrists let go and slide against the shower wall holding him in place, because at that moment Frank felt as if he would drown if he could, because at that moment somewhere somehow it didn't matter that Matt was naked and Frank was soaking wet, the sound of his clothes becoming heavy on his body felt to Matt as it was too much to bare hearing and he didn't know why but somehow they found each other's lips and it became even warmer in that bathroom.

Frank struggling to get the kiss in order, but it was messy, and it was desperate and Matt had stupidly given himself throwing his head back against the shower wall and he was hoisted up from the ground and those lips had kissed along his neck finding there way towards the bite he forgot was there and then he yelled loudly, it was deep and came out as a surprise to him feeling the teeth break the barely healed skin, to feel them bite and pull away to lick the blood away and kiss. It felt...too Intimate. Felt exposed and raw, and he didn't know how much time had passed but he was broken from the trance when he heard loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Matt?! Matt!"

Frank stopped opening his eye's and Matt aswell they were widened and allamered and Frank tried to reassure him everything was ok, "Hey, hey Red it's ok it's ok, just tell him your showering, quite ok? Shh" He held Matt close still, one hand on the shower wall and the other keeping Matt steady by his back, Matt's legs were wrapped around Frank's waist and his arms around his neck.

 

"Matt?! Are you ok? Answer me before I swear ill...ill break down this door!"  
He yelled banging louder.

It took a while for Matt to regain his voice before speaking, "Foggy! Foggy it's ok its- just me. I'm still showering-"

The banging stopped.

"I heard you yell-"

 

'Shit' He thought and Frank seemed to think the same thing by his composure that stiffened up.

"Yeah- I uh. I stubbed my toe- real bad." He cleared his voice, clinging hard to Frank's clothes and the water kept soaking them.

 

"Are you sure?... that didn't sound like a stubbed toe-"

 

"Yeah I'm sure- I'll be out soon ok? Just wait for me in the living room Foggy- promise I'm ok." He reassured Foggy who in return said fine and told Matt if he needed anything to yell again. Matt sighed in relief and Frank set him down carefully.

"That was close-" Frank chuckled before his mouth was covered, "Yeah...you should leave now, thought my bedroom, don't let him see you." Frank agreed.  
"Does this mean-"

"I don't know Frank- I need...time."

Frank didn't like this. But he managed to slip out the bathroom leaving a trial of water on the floor and Matt following after him telling Foggy he was heading to his room.

Frank gave him a small see ya around Red. Before leaving Matt to ponder and wonder what the fuck did he allow moments earlier?

He needed to talk to Stick.  
Soon.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for misspelled words :,( I'll try to revise but in my defence I am blind- and I need glasses to which have not arrived-...YET!
> 
> yes the fanfic is a bit confusing but I swear in more chapters it will all get cleared up all of it soon and you'll be like Ooooohhhhh! I get it!


	5. Just maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all there and Matt makes some unwise choices that maybe aren't too good..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to fix some chapters and will be adding (smut) if a chapter has any. Also I added a tag to F/M and if you hate F/M Don't worry it's just temporarily for the plot of the story. Thank you for reading! Comments with feed back help alot!

Karen arrived a while later after Foggy had happily sat down on the couch. He had went home and gotten changed into more comfortable clothes, a nice warm jacket and comfortable pants plus a beanie. Ah the college days. Foggy would think.

Matt had gotten changed into a black T-shirt and his sweatpants and he padded back into the living room with a towel drying his still wet hair, "You seem happy." He chuckled letting the towel rest around his neck, he walked over to sit on the couch across from Foggy with a groan. His body still hurt, he ached in places he didn't think we're possible and the idea alone made him flustered and cringe. 

"That my friend you are correct, but it's something you'll have to wait for."

Matt gave a friendly smile that said alright then, plastered on his face. There was a sudden knock to the door after, it was soft and calm determined knock againts the wooden door. As he was about to stand up again Foggy stopped him, "Hey it's ok I'll get it." Getting up from the couch and walking over to the door to greet none other than Karen with a warm smile and friendly hug the two walked back inside the door closing with a thump and click that no one else would hear besides Matt.

"Matt." Karen greeted him walking into the living area and stopping in front of Matt well near him and Foggy heading to the kitchen part of the room , she was smiling nervously and Matt could hear her soft heartbeat quicken even now even when they weren't a thing any more or what ever you could have consider them a 'thing' as he could still hear her heart quicken by the word of his name leaving her lips. 

Maybe it was just how she always was but to Matt he could know the sudden change in the atmosphere. He gave her a forced smile to show he was ok that smile he always gave when he was worried or in pain and just forcing it for his friends with a simple I'm fine or am I'm ok, "Hey." He greeted back. It got silent and awkward before Foggy broke it, "Come on guy's! Let's not kill this mood with silence, Karen brought food and we can all eat and catch up." Foggy was smiling, he could tell by the way the two were just staring well almost the two, at each other there was still awkwardness and things that hadn't been resolved hadn't been talked about, Foggy didn't want to pry on this he just hoped that tonight would be just them and no talk about crime fighting, lawyer stuff or criminals just the good ol them, the trio.

Karen face flushed as she nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear and was holding a white plastic bag of Chinese take out food, "Right, I uh didn't know what you guys liked so I um," She laughed a bit flustered and nervous, there was the Karen that Matt remembered. "I brought different kinds of them..if that's ok with you two?" At this Foggy beamed, "Yeah, of course! Here let me help you." He walked over to Karen who in return walked with him to the kitchen part of the room and he helped her set the food on the counter taking the boxes of food out and that's how the night began to go.

 

 

Karen, Foggy and Matt later in the night they all managed to start forgetting the mishaps and unfortunate events that had happend, everything was ok now though, they had to be. Fisk was behind bars, they weren't exactly at the best work of terms but now they were together in Matt's place eating food while laughing at one of Foggy's ridiculous chinanagens from his childhood, about how him and his brother used to fight as babies over the silliest things or how his family still baited him on joining the family tradition of selling meat and they laughed together whilst eating, Matt's mouth shoved with noodles as he and Foggy recalled there days in college. Karen had shared some stories but they weren't all too personal she never went into depths like that, Matt neither. There childhoods hadn't been so lucky and Foggy understood that at some level but he keept the mood light and hearty. 

"We were walking and me and Foggy always had this joke after college what was it?- it was-" Matt was chuckling and Foggy finished his sentence laughing as his hand landed on Matt's back softly with laughter, "Avacodas at law."  
"Yeah that's the one, Avacados at law." They laughed, "I told him it was Avogados but he said Avacados." Karen laughed with them, "You never corrected him?" She covered her mouth trying to stifle the laugh, it was soft sort of a giggle, "I tride, it just stuck." Foggy rolled his eye's as he grabbed his glass of water and started drinking it. Matt and Karen where still at it slowly the laughter dying down. Karen sat besides Matt to his left and Foggy across from him, the room fell silent as she moved her hand towards Matt's lips and swiped away a smudge of Chinese hot sauce Matt hadn't realized was there and he froze at the sudden contact. "Sorry i- you had a smudge." She felt stupid, so stupid she couldn't believe she had just done that her hand moved away fast to her lap. Foggy drank his water he hadn't known he was keeping in his mouth, he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom leaving Karen and Matt in private.

 

 

They sat there for a real long time before she sighed out, and Matt adjusted his posture. "I'm sorry-" She began,  
"No it's ok- It wasn't like me to just freeze up like that and- " He was cut off when he felt warmth to his lap and the smooth lean thin figure of the woman, Karen was climbing on his lap and felt her heart quicken as her breasts were smooshed to Matt's chest, she was close too close and her arms were around Matt before he could react and her lips were sealed over his own a nervous chasty kiss that before he knew it his own lips were apart of, opening like a cave and a small sound what sounded like confusion was let out of his throat. Her hands slid down to the towel that had dried and was on his neck she pulled it away and threw it to the ground before her eye's caught a glimpse of the very obvious bite mark that gashed on his neck, it was red and seemed to become purple bruising the rest of the coloring indication of recent bite to the poorly healed mark. Her hand traced it making Matt wince and open his clouded eyes pitch black to try and find a gaze that wasn't there, "Karen?-" He chocked out before she spoke, "Who...did this?" She had wondered what new villain bit him and how many more bite marks where hidden on his body now.

Matt figured out what she was talking about and his own hand traveled to his neck and sure enough there it was. The damned bite mark Frank had left. Panicked washed over his features with confusion as he felt around it, how...how had he missed it? How was Frank so able to bite down hard enough to leave actual bite marks? So many questions lingered on his mind before Foggy walked in on the scene causing Karen to jump out his lap and dust her self tidy going to sit on the couch again her face flustered with confusion at the same time, hands in her lap as if nothing ever happend and Matt covered his neck again with the towel trying to seem calm and collective.

"I leave for one second and you two get down to business-" He chuckles being cut off by a loud thump to the window. A small crack appearing ever so slightly and both Foggy and Karens eye's bulge, "Holy shit-" Matt is still precupide still trying to be calm but he really isn't. The noise only made him scowl, "Probably some angered clients-" Foggy whips his head towards Matt as does Karen, "Angered?- Matt! Do they threaten you?" He is concerned now. The reality was after they won a case the people he sent to jail would try and vandalize his place after or locate where he lived, the rock to the window wasn't a surprise just a reminder he had new asses to kick every night making sure they learned a real lesson of justice.

"Don't- Foggy please it's ok really." Foggy sighed not too happy about this and Karen cleared her throat a bit thankful for that interruption non the less, "Foggy?" She pointed at Matt with her eye's as saying tell him! "Oh- Right! I got great news!" He rushed to look in his pockets finding a slip of paper, it was a card. He handed to Matt who took it into his hands examining it. It was in braille.

 

"A ball?" He made sure to go over the card twice his fingers not missing a bump.

"Yes! And not just any ball, it's a mascarade themed dance that will be filled with some of the most richest and great clientele for our business! Think about it Matty, we can represent our lawyer firm once again better and-"

He was cut off, his excitement was filled with nervousness if Matt would agree. They weren't working together anymore but Foggy still cared deeply about his friend, Marci told him to follow what his heart wanted and even though he was enjoying the money life he wanted to enjoy it with his friend even if Matt didn't care about the money but maybe this could bring them closer, both of them together maybe rebuild there Nelson & Murdock attorneys at law. Foggy was hopeful.

Matt's eyebrows scrunched together and he bit the inside of his cheek lost in thought before he spoke. "Foggy I ca-"  
"Matt come on, please just try it out this one time? Would it kill you to try for me Matt? For Karen?" He pleaded and Karen was chewing on her lip slightly hopeful.  
Everything felt like it was being poured on Matt, he didn't know what he wanted but Foggy was right, he had to try atleast..  
"Fine." Foggy threw his hands up in the air and sighed out, Karen let a breath in she didn't know she had keept in but Matt hadn't finished speaking, "But I'll leave as soon as they want to harm innocent ci-"  
"They won't, trust me Matt, Karen's going too." Foggy inturputed him now with a tired smile the wrinkles on his forehead showing as his brows touched together in the tired smile. Karen smiled too a weak small one and placed her hand on Matt's hand, "Well get to wear masks." She gave a light squeeze. As if trying to make things better. These sorts if events were filled with rich people who lived off the innocent hard working poor people's wages and labor and that's everything Matt stood againts but Karen even seemed hopeful and she too agreed she wouldn't stand for that.

"I'll help you pick out a costume." The tone in her voice seemed more cheerful as if maybe she was looking forward to that part. Foggy had said it wouldn't be until next week at most and it gave Matt enough time to do anything he needed for other things he surley had. And Matt did, he still needed to talk to stick and figure more things out. Damn it what did he get himself into? What did he let his friends get him into. 

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

After they left Karen the last to leave as Foggy had given him a hug and Karen before leaving he thanked him for trying to open up more and walked out into the busy New York streets, Karen smiled slightly and her hands found his hair tidying it up moving brown locks of hair out of his face gently, her breath had quickened a bit and she placed her forehead againts his chest relaxing a bit, "You should get that bite taken care of, be more careful next time..atleast try to." She looked at him and Matt's face twisted in a concerned look and pained one, a sudden jolt of hurt ran to the bite mark but not in pain, more in a need to get Karen away from him as if panicked, as if some force near them was unpleased and angered, a weird aura lingering in the air faint but near. "Yeah..Ill-" She leaned and gave him a slight peck feeling her nerves on edge, "Tell me if your seeing someone Matt, I don't want to be left in the dark too." Her voice was low and saddened with worry in it but disappointment lingering in the tone, she didn't know the full story on Elektra and Matt couldn't bring himself to tell her, no not yet, or maybe never. He pursed his lips in a tight line. 

Frank.

He hadn't really thought about him through out the day, hadn't really been on his full priority, but part of him couldn't lie he had him in the back of his mind.

What was Frank to him? More importantly what was he to Frank? Where they lovers now that they had sex? He still hadn't forgot about that and he was trying not to think of it because honestly Matt was panicked at that he still couldn't bring himself to the fact that yeah they had sex. But where they still friend's? Or what they would consider friendship.. what where they? He didn't think to ask, it seemed stupid and silly. But his thoughts were jumbled and the part that screamed for Frank he pushed it out, or more realistically down. Really hard down into the back of his head because they weren't anything, what had happend between them that night was a mistake, something that they weren't thinking on and maybe they had been on some shit but he knew what they had couldn't be real, it couldn't.

Could it? No. No no no, what was Matt thinking?

"Matt." Karen placed her hand on his cheek worrisome, he grabbed it gently and squeezed. Maybe this was it. Maybe he could start again with her, he could try again and this time he wouldn't let her go not like Elektra, he'd be there, he'd protect her, and maybe this was a sign but maybe he was just being an idiot being blind like he was to his true feelings. And maybe just maybe this was the reason he wasn't thinking well.

"Ok. I'm ok peachy,- listen, the ball, let's go together, and I mean together us. As..." He paused because he felt a sudden wave of hurt and it was different, it was pained a sad hurt but he pushed that down finishing, "A pair." He squeezed her hand reassuring everything he had thought and she froze her heart speeding faster as she bit her lip and squeezed back, "Yeah- um. Yeah that uh, that sounds good- I mean yes- yes-" She broke into a nervous laughter and so did Matt chuckling and they both planted there foreheads together trying to not feel so nervous, "I'll see you later." He mumbled and there hands fell apart. "Yeah." She breathed and she stepped fully out the door, "See you around Matt." And with that she was gone just like Foggy and a figure in black was near the ally corner as it started to pour all of a sudden rain falling down as if the clouds were angered and saddened.

 

 

 

Just as Matt was about to close the door with a small smile thinking of the day's events he was shoved, and I mean shoved, a harsh push to his chest right againts the wall, he let out a groan of pain and flattened his hands on the wall ready to fight when the door slammed shut and a tall bulky figure gloomed over him, his hands were pulled tight above his head with a grip to earn him a growl of warning and then he smelt the man, he smelt the gun powder and he smelt the faint dew drops of rain that had landed on him, he could almost taste the aura off the man, he wasn't pleased.

"Frank?..-!" He chocked out before his mouth was silenced by harsh kiss that had his bottom lip bitten and bleeding, as if Frank was trying to devour him.

"What the Hell Frank?!" He glared jerking up and Frank held him to that damn wall with his other hand on Matt's hip with enough force to leave a possessive bruise. "Jesus-" Matt gritted, what had gotten into Frank? 

"Don't you Jesus me choir boy, you didn't think I'd know?" His hood fell and his damp hair was relished on the air of the apartment, "What the Hell are you-" Matt began before Frank layed his forehead againts Matt's neck carefully, burying his face in that familiar bite mark. "I never left." And at that Matt Froze, stopping his struggling and he slumped againts the wall. "Frank-" his throat felt dry and his lip felt sore the blood drying, he licked it.

"Red, I don't hate her, I can't she's as good a friend as she has been to you and your other friend, but if she's what it takes then I can't promise I won't start to hate more than her." His voice was hard and pain lingered, jealousy was firing into him and he felt his blood boil at the thought of what he had seen.

 

The way she sat on his lap, the way her hands touched Matt, his Matt. His.  
The way she had kissed him and it stung when Matt kissed back, and the sudden feeling of fire in him it's when he knew he liked Matt, no he loved him and Jesus fuck he didn't love seeing Karen all over Matt like he was some kind of buffet and he had felt pride when he saw she found the mark. His mark. He left the mark and he knew now it was going to stay there for ever and Matt would keep it to let the whole world know he was Frank's and no one else's. They had to know. But it still didn't stop him from throwing that rock and almost breaking the fucking window to make it stop, make them stop because he didn't want to see anymore but he couldn't look away.

"Get..out" Matt found words to speak and Frank snapped looking at him trying to find answers in those pitch black brown eye's that he knew weren't there. And he gave a growl of frustration pressing himself into Matt, right into his thighs so he could feel what he was packaging, so he could feel what throbbed for him and him alone now. 

Matt groaned out with a squeak inside of him of surprisement of actions being shown by Frank.

"Frank- please-.." Frank growled from inside his chest again and let Matt go at last backing away to the door flinging it open and slamming it behind him, but this time there was no kiss and there was no see yah around Red. This time Matt was left alone but left feeling sore in his chest.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments with feed back or your thoughts help alot! You can tell me to shove a pole up my ass and id still love the comment x,D lmao. Thanks everyone for being patient on my uploading. I'm still sick sadly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I wrote aloooottt and it says I only wrote a little wth?!!!


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick and Matt have a little confrontation and much needed explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I am getting well! And working on chapter 7! And I just got my glasses too! Wow talk about turn of event's! This was a sorta hard chapter to write cause it has action but Im glad it turned out good- well I think it did UwU

"Idiot!"

'Smack' went the sound of Sticks hand flying across Matt's cheek, it stung and it felt as if his face was on fire now from such a blow that made him stumble back just a bit to let his back hit the wall, his hand tracing his cheek from the sudden blow and he looked up at Stick as if he could see, as if either them could see.

He Should had sensed that hit coming but he didn't because he was too damn distracted and yeah you guessed it, it was Frank.

"I-.." He was cut off, "I what huh? What do you have to say as an excuse for what I told you the very one thing not to do!" He was furious and he threw the rolled up paper he had kept from last time right towards Matt's face who caught it and squeezed angered now, "Well what did you expect me to do? I wasn't exactly in the state to-" Stick paced back and forth and Matt had never sensed him this way, distraught, anxious, stressed.

It was just barley morning and Stick just appeared in his apartment living room, he had traced his fingers on the towel that Matt let fall on the hallway entrance the night before Frank had pushed him and left. The old man's blood ran cold his face felt stiff and he seemed blank his icy cold clouded eye's seemed to shimmer in anxiety. And Matt had stepped out of his room dazed and tired from lack of sleep.

How was it everyone seemed to have a key to his apartment?

Stick ran at him smacked him and the argument began, "How could you just let them inject you?! It's the one thing i-"

"Well I tried ok?! It wasn't like I knew the needle could pierce me so easily! You think I knew-"

"I think you should have done what you were suppose to right," He huffed letting a laugh out throwing his hands up in the air and defeat, "I expected more from you Matty, expected you to do-"

Matt was furious he bent down and ripped the paper in half throwing it in the air, "Well we all can't be Elektra now can we?" He spit the words like venom and his heart felt it contract and convulse the pain of it hurt just by her name and he wanted to tear his chest open and scream because God the truth was he had never forgot about her and he couldn't ever, he had let her down and he beat him self over it every day knowing he didn't try hard enough to protect her, knowing he could have tried harder, that he should have but now she was gone, G o n e. And now he was confused and lost and falling into the arms of a man who too was lost and wasn't thinking straight.

The room was silent and Stick just stood there, like a statue, cold hearted bastard Matthew thought. Cold. Hearted. Bastard.  
He balled up his fists his gaze going down as he breathing quickened.

"How long." Was all Stick had said. And Matt shrugged, "How long What? Time before I kick you out-" The old man sneered in pity and looked to his side with a movement of his body that speaked for itself, "Oh boohoo you ganna cry now? So she's deaaaaad. Get over it cry baby, were all ganna fucken die, everyone you ever loved or will love will die, it's why i told you to cut them out of your life, I told you Matty, I told you." He walked over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge he didn't own and pulled a beer out, Matt dead silent.

Stick opened the beer can taking a sip before throwing the can to the sink. "Guh. I forgot you have the cheap shi-" He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown across the sink right to the coffee table breaking it in the process and Matt lunged at him his fists connecting with his old mentors face.

Fire. It was like Fire burning in him burning in his veins and he couldn't stop from letting a pained roar from his erupt. Stick kicked him and turned him around punching him and throwing him back to the kitchen sink area, Matt's back connecting painfully as Stick walked to him wiping blood from his nose as his foot connected with Matt's chest stepping.

He spit to the side and sighed, "Childish. You let your emotions get the better of you kid." Matt coughed and groaned feeling as if tears would threaten to spill but he wouldn't let the old man the satisfaction of hearing him cry.

"Show me. And before you start I mean the puncture wound where they stabbed you." Matt groaned in his chest slightly from the small ass kicking that was handed to him and hesitantly pulled at his shirt reveling the puncture wound, it had healed by now and only a small dot remained like someone had stabbed him with a needle and only a small scar remained, it was like when you have acne and you pick at it so much that it bleeds then later on a small acne scar appears in place of the once acne.

Stick reached his hand down and felt the puncture wound. He scoffed and pulled his hand away fast, his foot leaving Matt's chest and he walked back to the broken coffee table with scoff sound. It was disappointment and it seemed like a long while before either of them spoke. Stick's hands balling up and out he felt annoyed, angered, disappointment and shame wash over him and in him.

"Are you just going to stand here and say nothing because if you are you are more than welcome to leave, I'll happily kick you out of here.-" Matt spit out his words a chuckle that had sarcasm and bitterness to his tone could be felt like a bee sting to anyone but Stick wasn't affected by this, no the man never seemed to be by anything the world threw at him anymore.

"Oh shut up, do you have ANY idea what you just got your self into?!" Stick turned around swiftly and threw his hands up in the air in outrage, "Well what did you expect me to do?! You think-"  
Stick cut Matt off again and he growled. A growl. Like Matt had felt in him when annoyed and Matt had never heard these noises come from humans...could what ever had been in the vile be the results of this?- could.

"I expected you to not fail so fast, I expected you to get something- anything!- I-"

"Why do you care so much?"

Sticks ramblings had stopped and Matt could hear his heartbeat. Could hear for once in his life 'fear'.

And this made him panic because of Stick was afraid, then it wasn't good at all.

"Stick...What do you know?" Matt carefully slid up from the ground against the kitchen sink and to his feet he stood up aching and he was sweating now, in rage but so confused and he wanted answers, he needed them, now.

"Stick..STICK?!" In a swift moment it felt like his blood was on fire and he threw himself at his old mentor sending them tumbling to the ground and the couch moving away from the sudden hit to hit. Matt gripped the old man's shirt and pulled, he yanked at it in anger and shook Stick angered by what was going on, angered by what was happening, by everything and he had lost it at this point because it seemed he had no one and the ones he did were leaving and using him it's how it felt.

His father was gone.

Elektra was gone.

Frank was gone.

He's gone.  
Gone.

He choose to leave and Matt had told himself he made him but he was losing it and Foggy was gone too he wasn't really there no..no..he wasn't and Karen she..she...she wasn't really either. His mind was telling him they were all gone and he knew a lot of it wasn't true but it was becoming true and he knew sooner or later Karen would be gone and Foggy because Matt knew sooner or later he would have to push them away because sooner or later it would be for the best of them instead of letting them get tangled in his shit because God damn it his mind was a mess and he couldn't think straight right now he couldn't.

 

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! TELL ME NOW?! STICK?!" He was screaming now, screaming in rage and shaking Stick more who wasn't resisting and seemed lifeless like he was frozen and was in a different world. But finally he managed to speak and gripped Matt's wrists barring is teeth in a growl. "Let GO OF ME!" They struggled but Matt let go once he was pushed away sending himself tumbling to the ground landing on his butt and he felt disoriented but managed to get up stumbling slightly and went straight for Stick who pushed him away again stumbling too.

"TELL ME! TELL ME now or swear to God-"

"Oh shut it- your God is dead he isn't real Mathew he's deeeaaaadddd. Like everyone else will be because you didn't cut them out your life you weak, useless, pathetic-"

It happened so fast and it happend too hard because at that moment Matthew broke Sticks nose with a punch that landed so hard it sent Stick hitting the wall behind him and Matt lunging at him again grabbing the shirt again in anger demanding answers and telling him to never dare speak trash of his religion but mostly it all came down to the fact Stick KNEW Matt's weak spots, KNEW the mention of every one dying was just like Elektra.

Stick chuckled spitting out blood to his side and let his head hit the back of the wall laughing slightly, his blind gaze starring at nothing. "Ah...you really are something else Matty." He sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve hissing.

"Fine..ill tell you...i lied. There. You happy now?" He looked at Matt as if he could blind gaze and all and Matt's seeingless eye's gazed at him aswell looking at nothing but feeling a staggering feeling his grip loosening.

"Whah-..what? What are you-"  
He couldn't understand this. He'd known of Stick was lying he'd.. unless...

"There was no some kind of 'vile' Matt, there was no poison, it was all a liiieeeee. A big huge stinken lie. And you fell for it." He threw his head back hitting the wall softly with a thump leaving Matt more confused than he ever was his eye brows scrunching up together and he turned his head slightly so his ear was near Stick as if saying excuse me? Can you repeat that I didn't hear you well , "Then what was-" "You made me-"

"The HAND is part of it, the yakusa made a formula I don't know with who else they were working with to distribute it but it was planning to be spread in the foods being sold in markets, grocery stores if they haven't already began.You name it. Even the drinks since what do humans consume the most? Food. Liquids. Once people took them in there bodies..." Stick paused as if trying to find word's to explain what was next and Matt's hands had left Sticks shirt stunned and listening trying to process. "There bodies would start to... mutate you could call it.. feeling hot, heavy, weird.. but others would feel..angry...more angrier than usual and territorial.. possessive..." He paused again and ran a hand through his gray old hair sighing out in anger and frustration. "It wasn't a physical mutation- none of that X-Men bullshit...it was...it was... 'inside' shit kid...Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

Matt was sitting on his knees away from Stick like a couple of inches and slowly fell to his ass scooting until his back his the couch farther now and he broke, his hands running through his hair messing it up getting it all wild and messy and he was sweating."Oh...God. and you...you sent me knowing they could-" His throat felt dry now and he needed a drink now. Badly.

"I thought you were better than me."

 

 

And a silent pause was filling the room because now Matt's hands had left his hair and he searched for Sticks gaze that God damn it wasn't there.

"You...were injected too..."  
And the words came out slow, and realization started to kick in because oh God what if...they were going to die now? No...no no no... because he said that wasn't the HANDS plan, that wasn't there intention. But then...what was It? To make every human disfigured and there insides turned to blobs of melting flesh?

"Yes.. I sent you because... because I thought you could find out if there was a cure. Because..."

 

"What's-"

Matt was interrupted.

 

"No we aren't going to die. Our genetics will change everyone who has consumed food of drinks with the substance ... There DNA will change...it's what i ment by 'mutate' they used...some kind of wolf like DNA in the formula...im not sure after this...the information..." He sighed frustrated and ran his hands again in his hair worried. So much was on his mind and he knew all of this was being too much to handle and process even for Matt.

 

"Alpha...Omega...Beta...stupid....it's all stupid...its all I could figure out afterwards and- and-"

Stick was sweating now He reeked of panic and anger, frustration and worried because he felt useless in that moment and damn it even all of this was to much for him because he didn't fucking know why the HAND was doing this why out of all plans they choose this one, what good would it have done? What was the porpoise? What good would this come into there plan? Wha-

 

 

"Your an Omega.."

 

 

And he stopped because Matt had spoken those 3 words slow and blunt because maybe this wasn't so complicated but they were all just piecing it together one by one and if they kept at it maybe-

 

"I'm one too."

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seemed shorter ahhhh


	7. Research part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but Matt begins to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on this fanfic and will continue even if it's cheesy but its my first Fratt fanfic so bare with me Uw,U

Matt wasn't an idiot he had went to college, he went through it all and he learned things out of school, read up on books and read other things (in Braille of course) in his spare time he would listen to documentaries over the television and he knew one thing about all this Alpha,Omega, and Beta things were that it was mainly a thing from wolf's and it did come from other animals who had that but mainly the idea and the rankings came from Wolf's who lived in a pack. They migrated, they mated, and they had leaders and then the low classes.

 

The Omegas where the low classes.

The Alphas who were the main ones in charge they 'mated' with the Omegas. And only the Omegas. It was strange if and Alpha and Alpha tried to mate because they were considered 'Macho' a term used to describe a dominant, and assertive type who took charge and two Alphas couldn't really have a pup not that Matt read up on that part. They were born to be the leaders of the pack the ones to guide and protect, protect the pack, the pups, the Omegas and the Betas but the attention was most directed at the Omegas who depended on an Alpha, a strong handsome-

And then the Alpha wolf or wolf's mated with there one and special Omega who they had pups with and marked them making sure everyone knew that one and only Omega was there's and there's only and then had a pack.... the betas where on a low class level but could mate and live a normal life with out the need of mating or going through heats or ruts'

 

Omega Wolf's went through heat and the Alpha Wolf's went through rut it was biological and natural thing that nature had left for them to reproduce. The mating was like a soulmate thing and like most males especially Alpha ones of course they were protective, possessive, dominant.

 

Now you may be wondering how does all this information tie down to this all?

 

Well now we have Matt sitting in his office the one where he and Foggy used to work together, the one where Karen used to work with them. His hair messed up and face with an expression of annoyance as he tries to search more on this topic of wolf's and there life style. A main question Matt had wondered if he would turn into some wolf guy....shivers went down his spine at that idea. He needed more information on why the HAND would want to unleash some vile or formula into the public population.

 

Damn it.

 

He threw his head up in defeat and starred at the ceiling at nothing thinking.  
He stayed seated, tie in a mess and his suit all wrinked and a mess but it wasn't well done and he really did give the impression of someone who was exhausted.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again angered but things where more clear now well almost all.

The fact that what he was injected with was DNA mixed with Wolf boiled his blood, he balled up his fists because God damn it who knows who else the HAND will affect after too? Who will be there next victims? Or who is already a victim besides Matt. Who's been infected already.. How many..

 

He bit his bottom lip slightly and rubbed the temple of his nose. Still no glasses.

Frank.

 

He'd need to talk to Frank soon. Somehow... they hadn't left in good terms. Maybe he wouldn't need to talk to him. Maybe he just needed to sneek in his home and take the glasses back. It's all he needed. Yeah.

 

 

When evening came Matt closed the door to the office and locked it. He wore some sun glasses pitch black he could find in the mean time and now wore a coat. The cold New York breeze got to him and he breathed it in and out a fog appearing. He decided he'd take the ally to get home faster but what he hadn't been expecting was to get cat called as he was about to enter.

 

3 men hollered at him just a few feet behind and whistled as he stopped in his tracks.

 

They were cat calling him?  
Matt was confused and his eye brows scrunched up, but it's when he smelt them that sent alarm bells going off in his head.

It's as if his nose had some power now more stronger than before and he couldn't control it where he could smell the pheromones where he just knew one word in his mind.

 

Alpha's.

 

Quickly he dodged into the dark ally the sun still illuminating just a bit. He didn't know why his heart beat began to rise he didn't know why his panic levels increased, but he probably did know that somehow those guys were a danger and it sent so many alarms to him that confused and freaked him out because God damn it this was Matt Murdock and he was a lawyer and DareDevil and he didn't need this, he didn't need to feel...feel.. as if he was afraid of some thing but it was like as if instinct that some thing in his brain made his legs move that something made him panic.

 

But maybe the part of him he knew as Daredevil wasn't going to run away and that mistake of hesitation led to him being yanked by his coat and slammed against the hard stone ally wall where one blocked one side of his possible escape and the other the other side. And then the meathead was in front of him gripping his wrists too tightly that made him almost yelp at the pain and how strong the man was. A late 30's or 40's the other two seemed 30's too, the main man too strong, well built but not so much, strength seemed crazy or maybe Matt seemed too weak for some reason.

The main man tsked as the other two chuckled. "Woah woah woah, calm down pretty little thing, we just wanna play a game," the men on his side's grabbed his arms and held him to the wall tightly that made Matt worry his wrists would crack.

Realization hit him harder than a stone when the man in the middle who seemed to be the leader grabbed his hips and crushed there pelvises together, he felt the boner trapped by the other man and Matt gave a disgusted look as he spit at the man's face that earned him a slap across the face sending his sunglasses to the ground cracking and being stepped on by the man on his right.

"Fucking bitch is blind!" The men started to roar in laughter as his eye's were now exposed, he felt too vulnerable and it scared him. How the man began to rip open his jacket of his suit or the fact he felt the man corner him tighter on that wall and he could feel the erections pressed against him, maybe it was the fact they were laughing and caressed his face as they laughed and talked and he knew the infection had spread.

 

"Can't wait to fuck your pussy hole Omega, never thought we'd find a guy Omega especially such cute one~" The man in front of him licked his check disgustingly and Matt growled struggling against the men's hold on him, "Easy bitch you'll only make this harder on your self-"

"I'm a lawyer and work for the law, it's best if you let me go now before things get uglier-" Matt spit out growling and struggling trying anything.

The men started to laugh again.  
As one man pulled to reveal Matt's shoulders and froze horror in his eye's or more of just plain shock at what he saw. He was about to speak when he was interrupted, "Hey bo-"

 

"Bitch does it look like we care? Your blind and you'll never be able to identify-"

 

 

The sound of a crack was loud enough for Matt to hear, too loud. The man in front of him collapsed and blood started to pour out onto the ground the other two men one began to make a run for it when he too was gunned down and the other shot not ready to react too much in shock.

More shots where fired and the men were dead for good, Matt covering his ears from the loud noises and blood pooling on the concrete dirty ally ground. His back pressed to the wall sliding slightly and his chest exposed as his shoulders but still clothed.

 

He heard slightly someone approach him and he was then pulled into a tight embrace and he could smell now who it was.

 

 

 

 

His Alpha.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued....


	8. Lost in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet and bitter...

And they were just fidgeting at each other's clothing and everything felt too warm and it felt too hot and Matt couldn't help but grip the man's dark black hair and couldn't help but leave a soft moan out his lips as his jacket he'd somehow still worn was thrown to the ground and his neck was being kissed oh so tenderly the fabric of his shirt being pulled down more until it slipped down his body, he couldn't help when he tugged at the man holding him still and keeping him steady as if Matt was so close to melting on the floor to melting like hot water and it was as if instinct in him like part of his nature to tug at the man's belt and tug and it was so fucking hot to, yeah you guessed it 

Frank.

 

It was such a turn on to see this man, Matt Murdock yearn for him and his touch only and open up so nicely a part of him Frank had only seen in the bedroom their first time. But now Frank knew he knew what had happend he'd done his own research and he knew it was because he was an Alpha, and not just any Alpha an Apex Alpha and it's why he knew he could have so much control and it's why he knew why he then didn't why he then just gave into the lust and need to 'breed' to 'mate' because he knew that this man, fuck this wonderful wonderful man in front of him, lips raw and filled with need was what he'd needed and he'd promise himself he wouldn't let anyone have or take this man.

 

He wouldn't and hadn't given up.  
Even if that sounded cheesy.

 

Matt pulled Frank for another deep kiss and he groaned in it, eyes closed and breathe heathing in the darkness of the apartment that was Frank's. They both did, they both mouthed each other's mouths both craved each other's touch and then Frank felt those smooth hands run up his chest and trace his pecks and then slip in his shirt and he fucking loved it and let it happen because this was Matt, Matt wanting more, wanting to feel to touch.

 

And then the fabric was on the ground and then they were tripping over each other but made it to the bedroom somehow and they had both struggled to lay one another down but Matt ended up on the bed first on his back, pants still on.

 

And then Frank let his own hands roam, and then he found himself stopping and staring at this man under him. The way his breathing halted and picked up as Frank's hands touched his body, or the way he had his eye's closed shut and his hands gripping the bed sheets.

 

Matt was nervous

 

Matt was....was

 

Scared.

 

 

Matt Murdock, DareDevil, the man without fear was..scared in front of Frank and Frank stopped because he.. he was worried.

 

Matt was still visibly shaken up by what had happend on the ally just a while ago. It was as if someone had taken all his strength to fight and all his will power and left him weak and useless like the weak and pathetic blind boy he used to be. And it was because of being an Omega... And now Frank a man he thought he trusted before who used him when he told him he wasn't ready for...'sex' who he made it clear to had sex with him. And bothered and followed him relentlessly and he hasn't known to the depths of it all really why he had done it. Not really.

 

And everything was just piling down onto him, everything was just too much and for once he was showing emotions, true emotions in front of somebody because fuck it, everyone cries sometimes, and every one breaks sooner or later.

 

"Red? What's wrong?" Frank carefully touched Matt's cheek trying to sooth him or relax.

 

Had he done something wrong? Was he going too far? Maybe Matt didn't want sex right now. And now Frank felt awful.

 

But then Matt breathed in and out and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and PULLED him, pulled him down so close and crashed his lips againts Frank's and fucked with Frank's hair and he could feel the marine haircut and he could feel parts where there was much hair and less hair and then scars.

 

Frank pulled away and breathed, cupping Matt's cheeks in his big hands that for some reason made Matt feel...safe.

 

"Matt?"

 

Matt opened his eyes and as if he could see he stared at Frank, "Why do you follow me so much Frank? Why are you so persistent more of a sudden? If you want sex we can have it but we can't have whats...whats-"

 

"What? This. You think I just want you for sex? You think it's why I follow you around so much? Like some fucking lost dog because it's how I've been feeling Matt. A fucking dog who's owner dosn't want no beaten up dog." The words came out thick with a layer of hurt and Frank was enraged now, he was just bewildered by what Matt had said. He thought of him as some fucking sex pervert? "Someone as smart as you Red should know better of me."

 

And then Matt's mouth began for form a slow O and he began to feel tears inside his eyes but he didn't let them form and he didn't let anything or any of it show. But Frank began to pull away and Matt stopped him with his arms holding him tightly down and he licked his lips before he spoke slowly again.

 

"Then tell me why"

 

 

And then a long quite pause filled the room, the atmosphere was filled with a thick layer of emotions as Frank's heart began to beat faster and his throat felt dry but he let his lips move and before he could think of what he was about to confess he said them out.

 

"Because I fucking love you Red"

Matt's breathing had picked up slightly as he felt his heart flutter and he couldn't understand why, why he didn't say those three magic words back or why he layed frozen but he knew he loved it. He loved this, what ever 'this' was of them.

 

"And I have for a long time even before...before we were injected with what ever this is some weird mating bullshit, but even before we...we fucked in your heat. I- Red- I loved you and I hadn't realized it until now, but shit Red- shit... I can't- i just cant stand to be away anymore, or let anyone else have you the way I'm having you so your ganna, just ganna have to deal with me because shit- I'm sticken around for a long time Red and you better count on that cause it's a promise." Frank didn't go away and he leaned closer lips brushing each other's as he let them go to Matt's neck and he bit down hard on that mark.

 

His mark. 

 

And Matt's eyes shut tightly, breathing picking up and he felt breathless and his skin felt oddly hot and he felt so warm and so safe now. He let his hands travel up the man's chest, up his well built abs and pecks and to his arms and tracing every inch and God was this man beautiful and if only Matt could see right now but he was lost and he had his arms wrapped around Frank's neck and he could feel his heart swell at what Frank had said and he could feel the bitemark, could feel those teeth sink in enough to wound oh so nicely to make sure everyone saw he was mated and taken. And sure Matt had alot of questions right now like how Frank knew and how much he knew about the infection but he was too lost and too busy in the moment. And then he could feel his own lips scurry across the man's smooth skin close to his neck and then felt his own tongue dart out and give a lick and trace down to where his goal was and Matt bit.

 

He bit hard.

 

 

And he bit lovingly.

 

 

 

 

It was as if a part of his teeth had been developed specifically for this. To bite. To leave his mark now. 

 

It was his turn.

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued...


	9. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting better at this whole smut writing right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I spend hours writing to have AO3 make it look like only 1 minute *cries*

Matt woke up he wasn't alone.

 

He was in a bed that wasn't his and a room that wasn't his but this time Matt wasn't freaking out because this time he knew,  
Warm arms had enveloped around his waist and his back was flushed against someone's chest but it wasn't just anyone it was Frank. It was Frank who had his arms around him. It was Frank who's warm breath he could feel against the back of his neck and it was Frank's scent he was smelling around him, the scent of an Alpha and the sheets where dosed in that strong musky Alpha scent. It was a very strong scent stronger than a normal Alpha he'd smell, almost more dominant like a gene had mutated to be that way in his mate-

Shit did he just think That? Mate? It felt oddly right and Matt felt his face heat up now remembering what had happened.

 

 

 

Frank had howled. Fucking howled like a wolf when Matt sunk his teeth deep into that once healed bitemark he had left. He had sunk his teeth hard and his legs as if instinct wrapped around Frank's waist just as Frank buried his thick heavy cock in him with one hard thrust and Frank didn't even wait and oh God Matt had forgotten how big his mate was. How long and hot the organ intruding his own hot orifice was.  
The way Frank had started to buck his hips, those powerful hips and drove himself deeper into Matt. The way his muscles flexed as he thrusted, moving the whole bed with him, just really giving it to Matt. It's as if Frank had been waiting to do this all day for so long again. The way Matt could feel the veins of the cock pulsing in him or hear Frank's breathing and his heart beating.

And fuck Matt was mewling, moaning, chocking up on his word's that were a mixture or "harder" "faster" "fuck" "Frank" "Alpha-" "My Alpha-" his mouth on Franks lips mouthing his word's into his mates mouth and hearing the words Frank had to offer which were "Fuck" "so tight" "love you" "Red-" "Matt-" "Omega" "Mine-" and he couldn't help but cling to Frank his hands tangled with Frank's hair and he never felt more filthy in his life than those words leaving his mouth but he never felt so good and so right before and he was sure neighbors and people could hear them from miles away fucking and the way Matt was practically screaming and moaning so lovingly to Frank but Matt didn't care at that moment because..

 

Frank was there and it's all that had mattered to him at the moment. Frank had saved him from those men, Frank had showered him in affection and had been always protecting him weither Matt had known sooner or not but Frank had never left no he never really. And Matt had really wished that at that moment he could have seen Frank's face. That he could have stared deep into the man's eye's and see his expression as he came into Matt, filling him up and marking him deep.

 

A feeling Matt didn't know he missed so much and honestly at that moment... It didn't feel wrong. Everything they were or were doing it didn't feel wrong and Matt's religious beliefs hadn't crossed his mind, not even when Frank had first kissed him or when he confessed his love to Matt. No. It hadn't felt wrong. But oh so right. And fuck when they both came, when Frank had tightened his grip on the bed sheets almost tearing them apart or when he thrusted his hips one final time to cum deeply into Matt's hole that tightened around the warm shaft and when Matt had reached his climax too, when he spurted long ropes of cum onto Frank's chest with a loud hearty moan that really made him sound so fucking beautiful to Frank and so looked so fucking recked. And Matt had clung so close to Frank, his own legs tightening around Frank's waist as he could feel the heavy amount of cum being dispirited in him, finger nails leaving light scars on Frank's back but this didn't bother Frank and he loved the feeling of some slick gushing out of his mates hole too one final time as he came deeply. No Frank hadn't given him a knot this time and it was because Matt hadn't been on his heat and Frank hadn't been on a rut but it was just as equally mind blowing fucking because oh God Frank was a man. A really big and well hung man and it hadn't been a wonder now that in an animal kingdom Frank was an Alpha a well high ranked one and Matt was his Omega and he was claiming him as soon as he bit down once again on the bite mark he had left countless times on Matt's shoulder close to his neck where now Matt knew he had a scent gland and he wasn't bothered by the idea of being mated or owned. Because well it was Frank who was owning him and somehow that idea rested well with him.

 

When it was all done and they where all spent and covered in sweat, tears, and cum and panting for air staring at each other even if Matt couldn't really see. When they had slept together as if a couple Matt had realized in the first time since this all happened, in the first time since Frank had given him blowjob that..

 

 

 

 

He loved Frank.

 

 

 

 

 

And now he was awake. Spent and body aching but it wasn't bothering him this time. Matt traced the big hands on his waist, he felt around the scars the hard knuckles and felt how tired and beaten up the man known as the Punisher was but Frank hadn't been the Punisher with Matt. No Frank had been and was just Frank to Matt. He was giving and showing Matt that soft and vulnerable side Matt owned now. And it made Matt feel warm inside.

 

 

Frank stirred awake behind him and yawned as his body relaxed with him and Matt could hear his soft breathing and he could hear the movement of his muscles and when his heart raced as he opened his tired eye's to see Matt's back facing him.

 

Frank noticed the scars that were healed up now from fights on his lovers back, he let one hand leave Matt's waist trace the scars before he placed his face there and he could feel Matt tense up and the breathing caught in his breath as Frank left a small kiss planted on the soft milky white skin right on those scars. He pulled away and the beautiful blind man on the bed shifted slowly to turn around and face Frank. His clouded pitch black brown eyes where dilated as if he could actually see and he stared at Frank and it made Frank gulp slightly and dive in for a morning kiss leaving both of them sighing in content to themselves because this felt good and maybe too good.

 

 

"Mornen sunshine" They chuckled at the countryish accent Frank had put on and as they calmed down from it Matt let his left hand trace Frank's body noticing scars and how strong and well built the man was making some thing inside him crave more than next to each other again. It made Matt's cheeks blush and Frank noticed. "What'cha thinkin bout?" He grabbed Matt's chin and made him face Frank again and this time Matt was a little bolder as he neared closer to hide his face on Frank's neck and it made him feel safe and warm some thing he hadn't felt in years. "Mn.. it was nothing" he looked up again and this time his right hand was playing with Frank's hair.

 

Frank never felt almost complete than as in that moment with Matt by his side being loving a side he hadn't had for a while. It was nice because they weren't usually fighting over who would do that or who had to leave or "No killing Frank"

But something was missing and he felt it was there but not yet he didn't know what.

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued in next time....  
Karen's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Notes? Plz?


	10. Swimming in an Ocean that never ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen gets nosey and begins her own investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Karen time!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry the chapters seem shorter because I usually put like time lapse or two chapters in one but now I'm doing half half to give the more mysterious vibe and all that jazz but future ones will try to be longer!

Karen's P.O.V

 

 

She began to fidgeted her pen back and forth on her desk chewing on her bottom lip slightly.

 

It was early morning in the New York Bulletin and Mitchell didn't try to question her why she had shown up so early. He noticed she seemed to need time alone and he respected that, he'd ask later but instead brought her a cup of coffee and she smiled politely at him with a thank you and took the cup sipping some and then put the drink down and it was back to the pen hitting. Damn it. He couldn't wait until later to ask so he did it anyways.

"You know Karen," He began as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and sat on her desk where there weren't any papers. She looked at him and stopped tapping her pen for a while before letting go of it completely on her notepad.

"Yeah?" She avoided eye contact and moved a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she let a sigh out that was more of a heart filled and empty sigh. A one Mitchell came to know what they were and how she felt on certain day's.

 

He sighed aswell and crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked to the back of the room before speaking again, "If there's anything wrong you can talk to me about it, you know that right Karen?"

 

She chewed on the side of her lip staring as the blank screen of her computer.

 

The clock seemed to tick and tick, the noise of the people outside shuffling papers around and printing machines doing there work could be heard and then the fucking sky decided to pour and it seemed Karen was losing her self in the anxiety and worry but more importantly self doubt of her self but more of Matt.

But after a long period of this silence that thankfully Mitchell had chosen to respect and let Karen her space to breath and think out what her response would be.

 

"I just-.. I don't get it Mitchell.. how can a man ask to be part of your life again? And just just... not be 'part' of it. I mean- am I over reacting? Am I thinking too much into this? I mean it's only been-" She laughed dryly but her boss could tell there was pain to that laugh and she shook her head with a forced smile. Her eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears as they seemed to be getting puffy and red around the edges.

 

"I'm an idiot right? I didn't let it get to me last time and all the other times because I was focused on my...my work- and- but now he's back and I haven't- we hadn't seen each other for months- years? But now he's back and-" Another laugh and she shakes her head.

 

"But-" at this before she could continue Mitchell stops her right there and turns her in her chair to face him with a stern look but there was obvious worry and care he had towards his reporter.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a friendly squeeze.

"Listen Karen, and you have to listen well.  
Matt isn't it? If he really wanted to be a part of your life he would make the effort. There is no excuse because everyone has atleast one second in there time to make for others or at least someone."

She looked away and felt her heart clench.

Because Mitchell didn't really know the full story. He didn't really know the real Matt Murdock. Because Matt Murdock was saving people not just in the day but at night. Because Matt Murdock dressed up in a costume with horns and called himself DareDevil. And Daredevil had a separate life, a life Karen couldn't be apart of because Matt wouldn't allow it and she'd only hold him back.

 

And she balled up her fists and held in the emotions in like she tended to do because...because...

 

She loved him.

 

Atleast...she thinks she does.

 

Matt had always been so kind to her. He'd always treated her with a respect she didn't know she deserved and he'd actually seen her as a person who was innocent to the point she knew she wasn't really but felt like an angel. But the reality was she wasn't any of what Matt saw her as. She had her hands soaked in blood already and she couldn't turn back that now. Even Matt didn't kill.

 

She felt a swarm of shame swim into her.

 

 

Shame.

 

Regret.

 

Denial.

 

 

"Karen?"

 

She looked up at her boss and gave the best fakest smile she could muster up.

"Thanks Mitchell.. I'll keep that in mind and change my situation."

"Atta girl. Now don't forget that paper by six ok? Make it big and bright bold letters to- blah blah blah blah-"

He had patted her on the back and she had began to lose her self in her thoughts.

 

Swimming in an ocean that never ends.

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
10:00 pm

 

 

She stood outside Matt's apartment door and contemplated going in. Her grip on her purse tightened as she summoned the courage to knock but then again Matt would have known she was there already and he'd be waiting on the other side, waiting for her to make the first move and knock.

 

Damn it. It isn't fair...' He should know how I feel...'

She thought and sighed about to knock when the door had been slightly open and she noticed.

 

He hadn't locked it? That wasn't of Matt...

 

Alarm bells silently rang in her head as she became a Daredevil her self and pushed the door open fully stepping inside.

 

Her heart began to beat faster and her grip on her purse tightened.

 

Would She catch Matt having sex right in front of Her? No. Right?.. no. She didn't hear anything. In fact it was absolutely silent and it was just odd. She continued to step in closer until she got to the living area and saw the mess that awaited her illuminated all by the large billboard outside the blind lawyers apartment that wouldn't let an ant sleep.

 

A small gasp left her lips as she covered her mouth and saw the broken glass coffee table completely recked and the couches far apart and one thrown to the side too far away, it looked like someone slid it and there were obvious signs of a struggle and a fight.

 

Her heart began to beat fast again and now a new worry accompanied. What if someone had broken in? What if Matt got into a fight or they took him as they ruined his place in the midst of it all? They hadn't broken in to rob anything because besides the obvious mess nothing seemed stolen.

 

But the more important question still remained to her where was Matt?

She wanted to call out for his name but fear of someone who wasn't Matt would hear her. Besides Matt would have...he should have known she was inside...right? She gulped.

And began to walk around and noticed a small dent only a body could make to the counter and then small amounts of blood splattered on the ground but closer to where Matt's room would be and then signs of someone had been leaned against the wall.

 

God.. what had happened?

 

She opened the door to Matt's room slowly and peeked inside getting all her courage and breathing in slowly before speaking carefully and calmly, "Matt?"

 

But no one was there.

 

It was empty and the room seemed to be untouched.

 

Where had Matt gone? What the he'll had happened?

But the more these questions followed her did she really want to know the answer to them?

 

Closing the door to Matt's room, She began to set her bag down and walked towards the couch that wasn't turned over and rummaged to pull her phone out and dial Matt's phone.

Her fingers fumbled for the buttons and she felt a trickle of sweat slide down her forehead and she couldn't stop from overthinking now but now she was feeling like an idiot because maybe Matt was in danger and while she had been at home struggling to keep her emotions in check like some 16 year old highschool girl who has been crushing hard on a boy and wait for him to call or anything, instead of visiting him her self, he had been probably in a fight and now was somewhere struggling for his life.

 

'God damn it Karen. Always again with the over thinking!' She thought to her self and she heard the ringing noise on the other end and she bit her lip again nervously, palms sweating, heart racing, eyes searching. Shit why was she even calling? His phone could have been broken now or lost or taken but the other end was ringing and just as she was about to hang up someone answered and it wasn't Matt's voice.

 

 

"..Hello?"

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the mystery person on the other line? Owo. Honestly loving writing this fanfic and I can't wait to finish so I can begin a new one ♡♡♡ kudos, comments are appreciated!


	11. the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn. It feels like the last time...
> 
>  
> 
> Damn it Frank not you too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy beginning of April everyone so sorry it took me for ever to get this up, I feel as if it is not one of my best chapters, I might update slow cause I need to get my grades up for school U_U smfh.

He'd curled up besides the older man's chest before he decided it was time to take a shower and so he stood up carefully from the bed and left Frank to himself, with the sheets half covering his naked form, arms behind his head as he relaxed and watched Matt exit to the bathroom butt naked and wobbling slightly.

He asked if Matt would be ok, and he'd join him in a second, but Matt had reassured him he'd be fine and stepped in the bathroom a bit wobbly but he managed and soon Frank heard the water running and the soft sigh of relief.

He didn't even know he had a smile on his lips until he felt them and he soon realized he did infact have a smile and one that felt natural and good and not forced. Just as he was about to get up from the bed, his attention snapped to the small flip phone on the night stand on Matt's side and he remembered he never took the phone with him the other time. Damn.

Wondered how many people had called Matt or messaged him. Frank could have been snooping this whole time.

 

The phone kept beeping and the words from the phone could be heard,

"Incoming call from Karen, Karen, Karen-"

It felt warm and burning that small tint of jealousy Frank had felt when seeing Karen and Matt kiss, the small tint of jealousy when Matt had showed her the affection Frank craved. But he knew he shouldn't right? Matt had showed it last night, he'd shown that side Frank had wanted so much and he wanted the side now where when they weren't fucking, that Matt would kiss him good bye to work or good morning kiss or even just being so close to Frank and-

 

Frank was holding the phone in his hands.  
And he couldn't believe he just thought all those nice things..with Matt. He just never believed he'd want anything any more with anyone. And this made him smile a bit and some pain was in his chest because he knew he'd never get that feeling he actually had from before. With Maria, the kids. The domestic home. He knew he really wouldn't. No...

 

And this was the first time he actually felt a dose of reality hit him because he'd realized that he was chasing Matt around like some lost dog and he didn't know why exactly. Was it him or the affect of the bite and what ever they were drugged with that was making him act this way? But no it couldn't be because he had felt some thing in his chest and it was affection before the whole mess of the bite and the vile or what ever the thing was...right?

 

The phone kept beeping and snapped Frank out of his thoughts and before he knew it he had pressed answer and he had spoken first. His voice sounded deep, a bit grouchy and real tired as he spoke and he hadn't realized he maybe needed to have drank something for the tiredness to it.

 

"...Hello?"

 

It was more of a question than anything but all he could hear on the other line was silence and then they spoke.

"Is-..." She sounded confused and about to ask a question but then soon changed it,  
"Who is this?" Came the reply and Frank scoffed. Typical Karen. Maybe he'd straight up tell her that he was banging her 'boyfriend' but that sounded too harsh and Frank hated to admit this but she didn't deserve any of this.

 

And Matt had chosen him didn't he? He'd won Matt now, he was Frank's and Karen had lost. Right?

 

 

So he hanged up.

 

 

 

And Matt had came out the shower rushing and gasping and clutching his towel to his waist and his hair was wet and damp and some water droplets were going down his body, one hand was on the door frame and he seemed to be barley be holding on with his strength.

It made Frank's blood go straight to his dick but he calmed him self down gulping and stood up naked, he figured Matt couldn't see him and if he somehow could what was there to hide anymore?

Just as he was about to help Matt, he spoke catching his breath and face a bit heated like a soft blush that soon left, "Who was that?" His tone became serious and he stood straight holding the towel tight around his waist.

 

"I think you already know who Red."  
Was all Frank said as he went to grab a pair of his boxers and slid them on and then went back to facing the blind man.  
And there was silence between them before the blind lawyer looked away and guilt was shown on his face and regret but he didn't say a word back before Frank had him pulled close to his chest and there was a soft struggle but soon Frank was dominating him again and there lips where fighting each other until the older man's tongue had settled inside Matt's mouth, hot and heavy and Matt could feel the warmth and breath and his own dick had began to rise but Frank flattened him against the wall, and soon pulled from the deep kiss to gaze at Murdock's cloudy blank eye's and smiled triumphantly before speaking.

"You wanna finish up that shower choir boy?"

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Karen's P.O.V

 

She clutched the phone in her hand and looked towards the floor and the mess of the living room of Mat's apartment as she was sitting and sniffles slightly but wiped away any tear indication.

 

She had managed to snap her self out of it and throw his phone into her bag before storming out the apartment and closing the door behind her shut, but she didn't leave after that instead leaned against the door and balled up her fists.

 

She'd been and idiot. Right?  
She had trusted Matt and now he was with who knows who, but she couldn't jump to conclusions, no because it was a man's voice who spoke and even though if it hadn't been Mat's voice she knew Matt wasn't gay right? No. And the voice did sound oddly familiar.. Maybe it had been a friend Matt was hanging out with or stayed the night with, maybe it had been one of Mat's vigilante friends or or..

 

Yeah.

 

She chuckled to herself. There were many possibilities and she was just over reacting because she just got Matt back into her life and she was remembering how it felt to feel so alone when Matt was gone like this, and she remembered how it felt when he always spent time doing his Daredevil stuff he did.

 

And she just had to accept this because Matt was DareDevil and she couldn't take that part away from Matt. No..

 

She looked at the ground and held her purse close.

 

No she couldn't.

 

 

 

So when she got to her place and had taken a shower, eaten ramen, and sat at her small kitchen table. She held the phone she had used to call Matt that day and she chewed her lip nervously before calling and leaving a voicemail and just hoped she didn't seem too clingy or needy.

 

 

"Hey, Matt it's Karen, I just wanted to say I hope your doing alright.., I came by your place today and there was a mess so I hope you aren't injured. I'll see you soon, take care."

Beep.

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

 

Maybe it was just realization, a small dose of reality again.

 

Or maybe it was many other thing's that had just been brought to the marines attention, to the man known as the Punisher.

 

But he had spent so much time going after Daredevil, falling slowly for him ever since he came back into New York and losing side track of his actual missions and goals that now, so many criminals and pieces of shit had littered the streets and not just New York but there would always be the pieces or garbage of scum that were those who needed to be Punished.

 

And the part or him that was now something called an 'Alpha' more specially an 'Apex Alpha' had taken a hold of him, it was as if everything was now revolving around Matt an Omega and all Frank's mind had been changed to had been sex, sex, sex, mating, sex, Matt, Matt, Matt. Omega. My Omega. Mine.

 

 

Shit. He was feeling like an asshole.  
He finally. Finally. Had red all to himself for sure, he finally had what he wanted and now he was dressing up in his Punisher gear and he was staring over at the outline of Mat's body like it would be the last time, he was staring at his angelic face that really didn't give him a name such as DareDevil. He was admiring the peaceful state Matt was in and at the same time Frank was trying not to feel like a total fucking asshole for knowing what he was about to do.

 

He was sure Matt didn't need his help in the whole mess that happened with the Alpha, Omega thing, it wasn't as if anyone else was infected and he was sure Matt could handle it on his own, he always did..

Matt stirred in the bed slightly with a groan and it made Frank stop moving his breathing quickening but he leveled it and then sighed under his breath as Matt continued to sleep covered in the silk sheets. Seeing him like that was almost enough to make Frank not want to..-

 

He looked away and finished getting his gun into his holster and he remembered the night and the day.

 

They spent it making love and Frank was sure Matt wouldn't be able to walk straight for a while.

 

His Alpha in him had really man handled his lover, he really gave it all he could in the most domestically love making way he could, and even if he couldn't produce a knot at that moment and he really wished he had really did so that the moment so the feeling of could have lasted for ever but Matt's omega hadn't been on a heat and it's all he really new to the research he did on this whole Alpha and Omega and some other bullshit.

 

 

As he got his pocket knife off the dresser his mind still went to what Matt had asked as they did it sure they had fucked in the shower but the last time was on the bed before now and he thought about those words Matt had asked as they had done it in on the silk sheets of the bed and inbetween catching there breaths, "What's wrong Frank?" There had been so much worry to it and now Frank smiled softly shaking his head before glancing one more look at Matt and leaving out the door not before leaving a small note to where Matt could get and Frank just hoped he could read it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"FuCK!- Frank- Alpha-Ah!" Matt had gasped as Frank hit that sweet spot inside he didn't even think he had but Frank always managed to reach it a little too much and it curled Mat's toes as he moaned and pleaded for his Alpha to go faster, his hands splayed on Frank's shoulders and his legs trying to stay on the man's waist as he kept dragging himself in and out leaving the Omega feel raw and making Matt beg for more, the words he was saying it was some thing he never thought he'd ever hear from his own lips.

 

But the way Frank had been fucking him harder each time getting deeper and more just a little too intimate as if nothing around them existed, they could have easily been fucking in public and it wouldn't have mattered, it was just the way Frank had captured his lips like it would be the last time and mouthed some thing at the time Matt should have known to listen but he was too lost and Frank had kept kissing him loving and deep and passionately as he came oh so deeply and flattened his hips as close as he could to Mat's bare ass and he could feel some pubic hair that was growing to Frank, but Matt didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around Frank and cried softly in bliss and threw his head back onto the pillow trying hard to control this behavior but he noticed a sudden change to Frank's heartbeat and he let his hands trace his well built chest with scars and flatten one hand where the man's heart would be. He felt confused and he licked his own dry lips before talking, "Frank? What's wrong?" To which the man replied with a smile that to Matt felt hurt and he could hear his muscles tense but Frank leaned and gave a tender kiss. Trying to reassure one that felt. So unlike the rest.

"Nothen sweetheart you just worry about this." He'd said in a soft voice and yes Matt had came too all over Frank's chest and passed out of exhaustion. But Frank had stayed in him and he had tried to stay awake as much as he could to marvel at Mat's sleeping form every moment of it as he could as his chest ached. Everything had been intimate and it felt as if it would have been the last time they would be doing this.

 

And maybe that's why..

 

Matt should have known this would have happend sooner or later.  
It always did. And he felt so fucking stupid because he had given in and he had lost. He had gave all of him self to Frank all of him self and now now, he felt as if something in him had cracked, broke, empty. Maybe more than Elektra. Or maybe less.

 

 

He crushed the note in his hands but at this point he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't.

 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
To be continued....


End file.
